To Keep The Cold Winds Away
by Blood Red Wine
Summary: Harry is forced to make a trip to America, where he meets a beautiful halfwitch with a dark and boding past shadowed with a curse she can't break. HPOC RWHG small lemon pre dh
1. The note

To Keep the Cold Winds Away

_I do not own Harry Potter Characters.. Yeah all that jazz you understand.. _

Summary: It is the summer before 7th year. Dumbledore's will is being read. There is a small meeting being held in the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Mad Eye Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Professor McGonagall are present.

Chapter One: Relocation.. The note

"He knows," Minevra McGonagall said blankly. "The Dark Lord can use Snape to find us we are not safe here."

"I think Dumbledore knew this was coming," Lupin said. "He left this for the Order about relocating and one for Harry."

All eyes were on Harry. He picked up the sealed envelope. It was dated just before his death. It read...

Harry,

If you are reading this I did not make it on our last journey. There is an important person I need for you to meet. Please go to this address. I know that you will want to bring Hermione and Ron, but it is important that you go alone for now. You will understand in time. Here is the address

462 Rosemary Avenue Springview, Indiana United States.. It is a large sky blue house with butter yellow shutters.

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I have to go," Harry said.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"I'll keep on contact," Harry said.

"We can't send owls," Tonks said. "Its to dangerous for our relocation efforts."

"We can send instant messages on my laptop," Hermione said. "We can also chat at Internet cafes they are free."

"Sounds like a good idea Hermione." Harry said. "I have to leave now it is matter of great importance."

With that said Harry departed. He wondered what would be the most inconspicuous way to travel. He decided to cash in some of his galleons for muggle cash and catch the next plane.

This is my first fanfiction I hope it is ok.. I will post more when i start getting the hang of this.. Please review!


	2. Who are you?

Chapter 2 Who are you?

_This is probably going to the longest and the most descriptive chapter. Sorry lol.Well here is the next chapter. I will make the next chapter not as boring._

Harry landed in Indianapolis about 2 hours south of where he needed to be. "Where do I go from here," he wondered. He realized that this was a mistake. He had barely packed enough to get him by. He decided to hitchhike. He knew it was dangerous, but it was Dumbledore's dying wish that he meet this person. Harry stuck his thumb out and a red pickup truck pulled over. A man rolled down the window and said, "Hey man where are you headed."

"Springview," Harry said.

"Nice scar," the man said as he pointed to Harry's forehead "Well what are you interested in Springview for."

"I have some business to attend to," Harry said.

"Well I just happen to live in Springview and I'm heading up there. Maybe I can help you find what you are looking for."

"Oh do you know who lives at 462 Rosemary Avenue?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, Lily Kacufrakus. What kind of business do you have with her."

"Just business," Harry said.

"Be careful around her there is something strange about her. I haven't actually seen her in almost a year," the man said. "She has a rough life, and I swear there is somethign she is hiding."

"I'll take that into consideration," Harry said.

Harry and the man didn't talk much on the way there. He just got her name and her age. She was 17 just like him.

He finally got to Springview and was amazed. He had expected a large metropolis, but it was just a small rural town. The man drove to the very edge of the town until he saw a street sign that read Rosemary Avenue. The man dropped him off and said, "See ya later man." Then he drove off.

Harry walked up the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He looked beside the door and there was a post it note that said

_Grocery Shopping Be Back Soon_

He sat on a bench swing on the porch. The minutes went on and he started to fall asleep.

He was awoken by the slamming of a car door. It was dark and he couldn't see much. All he could see was a silhouette in the moonlight. It was tall, skinny, and curvy. "Obviously female," he thought. "It has to be her." The woman walked up to the door. Immediately Harry leaped up from the bench, but it frightened her and she began to attack Harry with a loaf of bread and then a flower pot.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Lily, I was sent by Albus Dumbledore," Harry said.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry sir. I have been expecting you." Lily said.

Once inside Harry looked around Lily's house. He was standing in her living room. It had a midnight blue couch and and black carpet. The walls were night color. The dining room was after that and it had cream color and it had a nice wood paneling. It had a nice cherry oak table and there was a laptop computer on the table. "Perfect," Harry thought. "I might have to use that." Then he went into the kitchen and there was a bathroom on the left side and a small bedroom. She opened the door and he walked into a room with a mural of horses running through a stream painted on the walls and aqua blue carpeting. The bed had horse blanket on it and hand woven quilts. There was also a home computer.

"You have a lot of computers," Harry said.

"Yeah, my best friend Kenny is good with computers," Lily said. "You may have seen him drive by. He drives a red pickup truck."

Lily went into the kitchen, and this was the moment that Harry took notice of her. She had hair the color of dark chocolate halfway down her back with curls toward the bottom. She was average height and had a runner's body. She had eyes the color of milk chocolate. She had a light tan. She was wearing a light pink cotton strapless shirt with lace at the very top and the bottom. The bottom of the shirt me a white flowing skirt which had a wrap around sequin sash type belt. She had flip flop heels on that made her taller than Harry, but when she took them off she and Harry were the same size.

"Let me get you some ice. I hit you pretty hard with that flowerpot." Lily said. She got some ice and pressed it on his head. "I'm sorry about that," she said.

"Its ok I was the person sleeping on your porch," Harry said. Harry stared into her eyes. She smiled, a loving smile, and even blushed a little. She seemed so innocent, but hurt in life.

"How far did you have to go to get here?" Lily asked.

"Well, I live in London..." Harry began to say.

"Oh my gosh!" Lily exclaimed. "What did you come all this way for?"

"I was sent to see you," Harry said.

* * *

So what do u think? Please, Please, Please review! 


	3. Foggy Explanation

Chapter 3 Foggy Explanation

"You came to see me!" Lily said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"You don't even know me," Lily said.

"I was sent here," Harry said. Harry looked at Lily and realized instantly that there was something familiar about her.

"You're saying Albus Dumbledore sent you," Lily said.

"Yeah, you seem kind of familiar," Harry said.

"Really, Maybe I know you. What is your name?" Lily asked.

"My name is Harry Potter I am 17 years old," Harry said.

"I'm 17 too, but you seem to already know my name," Lily said.

"Still your name sounds familiar." Lily began walking upstairs into the attic. Not knowing what to do, Harry followed her. Lily started digging through old documents until she found a picture. She showed it to Harry.

It was a picture of his family and another family. He read the back of the photo. It said Lily (9 months) Harry (7 months). Shocked Harry fainted.

Harry awake in a soft bed. He looked around. It was Lily's bedroom. It was kind of girly, and lacy but kind of practical at the same time. He went downstairs into the kitchen and smelled pancakes.

He saw a plate of blueberry pancakes, but where was Lily. He found a note by the plate that said.

_Working at the Library from 10 A.M. to 6 P.M, but I can receive instant messages_

Harry ate the pancakes and went over to the computer and logged into messenger.

harrypotter: Hey Lily.

lilyaquamarine: Hey Harry. I had something really important to tell you

harrypotter: What was it?

lilyaquamarine: I know that you are searching for Horcruxes.

harrypotter: What!

lilyaquamarine: I can help you...

harrypotter: How? Lily I am confused.

lilyaquamarine: Its hard to explain, but just trust me. Dumbledore put

us together for a reason.

harrypotter: What, Lily I'm confused.

lilyaquamarine: You will understand in time... I have to go. Talk to you later, bye!


	4. Secrets and Prophecy

Chapter 4: Secrets and Prophecy

_The setting is switched in this chapter. Now the setting is a secret building in the Netherlands. Ok now back to the story!_

Voldemort was waiting. He had sent someone out weeks ago to gather information about Harry Potter. He wanted to get Harry Potter out of the way so he could start with his new world order. "Wormtail better be bringing me news soon," Voldemort thought.

Suddenly, Wormtail ran into the building out of breath with a shocked expression on his face.

"Dark Lord, Harry Potter, is... with...ummmm...," Wormtail said.

"With Who," Voldemort demanded.

Wormtail gulped. "Lily Kacufrakus," he said.

"What!" Voldemort exclaimed. "Does he know about the prophecy."

"I'm not sure Lord," Wormtail replied."

"It is essential, that he does not try to fulfill the prophecy. If he does our efforts are pointless." Voldemort said.

"From what I know he's clueless to the prophecy," Wormtail said.

"I'd like to keep it that way," Voldemort said.

With that said Wormtail went off again. He went back into hiding to watch Lily and Harry in Springview.

* * *

This is one of the shorter chapters I am sorry to say. Please review! 


	5. Hidden Past

Chapter 5: Hidden Past

_The setting is back to Lily's house in Springview. The point of view is now Harry's again._

Harry is really confused by his conversation with Lily. Suddenly he receives an instant message from Hagrid.

dragon1481: Harry... I need to tell you something about ur past.

harrypotter: What is it Hagrid?

dragon1481: Lily, the girl ur staying with, she lost her family the same night as you.

harrypotter: Hargrid...

dragon1481: Let me finish, when he who must not be named attacked your two families. Lily's family was completely destroyed. There were no bodies to be found. It wasn't just your mother's love that saved you Harry. There was a prophecy. You were both to live. There was more Dumbledore didn't tell you. I don't know if he planned to but Dumbledore didn't tell me what it was.

harrypotter: This is a lot to take in. I don't understand. Why am I a hero when her name is nowhere to be found?

dragon1481: You came out with a scar, but she came out with much worse.

harrypotter: What happened to her?

dragon1481: I don't know, but it was something that Dumbledore wanted to hide.

harrypotter: I have to go Lily just walked in the door.


	6. Painful Recollections

Chapter 6 Painful Recollections

Lily walked into her house exhausted.

"What's going on Lily?" Harry asked.

"I know where the last two horcruxes are," Lily said.

"Last two?" Harry asked.

"I found the others that Dumbledore couldn't find," Lily said.

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "He wouldn't have had to have died if you would have told him."

"Harry I know you are angry, but believe me I tried to contact him. I don't know why he never got my messages." "I made fakes so that Voldemort wouldn't suspect anything."

"You were RAB, you were the one that wrote that note?" Harry asked.

"No, but my mentor did. He was great. RAB were his initials. I guess you could say RAB was an equivalent for your Dumbledore," Lily said.

"What happened to RAB?" Harry asked.

"He was taken by death eaters. He swore he would never give away my location, and he died for it," Lily said. Then she went into overwhelming tears.

"Why is your location so secret?" Harry asked.

"It is something that I will tell you when the time comes," Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "How can I know that you are telling me the truth?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry I am all you have left." Lily said. "Our family was very close."

"I know they were, but what..." Harry began to say.

"You will understand in time," Lily said. "I am going to cook dinner now."

Harry could see tears forming in her eyes. "What happened to you Lily?" Harry thought.


	7. Close Encounter

Chapter 7 Close Encounter

Lily was cooking dinner and Harry was thinking. He decided to instant message Hermione and Ron.

harrypotter: Hey you guys.

cateyes: Hey Harry, me and Ron are in an Internet café we are going to get into group chat

harrypotter, cateyes, and ChudleyCannonsFan present

ChudleyCannonsFan: Where are you mate?

harrypotter: United States

ChudleyCannonsFan: WHOA!

cateyes: Where are you living?

harrypotter: I am staying with someone.

cateyes: Who?

harrypotter: A girl..

ChudleyCannonsFan: Is she hot?

cateyes: RON!

harrypotter: laughs Its ok Mione.. She is kind of attractive. I never really looked at her like that.

ChudleyCannonsFan: Get a backbone boy and go after her!

cateyes: RON!

harrypotter: That's not what I'm here for Ron.. laughs

cateyes: Anyway changing the subject.. We relocated the Order

harrypotter: Where are you?

cateyes: The Burrow for now.

harrypotter: What!

cateyes: It just seems logical. Voldemort wouldn't suspect it. We just look like a bunch of friends mourning the loss of Dumbledore and if we get letters it is from a place in the United States and we just look like a normal family getting letters.

harrypotter: Nice logic Mione. I have to go dinner is ready.

Harry logged out of the home computer and went into the dinning room. Lily was sitting at the table. She had a package in her hands. It was for Harry

"Who is it from?" Harry asked.

"Albus Dumbledore," Lily said.

Harry reached for the package, but grabbed Lily's hand by mistake. Instantly he felt a jolt of energy. It wasn't bad and it wasn't good. He looked into her eyes searching for answers, but he instantly felt a connection to her. Her eyes moved from staring him in the eye to looking down at the package. He pulled away and took the package.

"I need to take a look at this so..." Harry began.

"I understand," Lily said. "There is a lock on your door and you can take your food with you. I will be in here reading if you need me."

With that Harry took the package into the bedroom and locked the door.


	8. Family Secret Unveiled

Chapter 8: Family Secret Unveiled: The first envelope

Harry stood in the room for a moment feeling fuzzy. "How could I feel this way just from touching her," Harry thought. He could feel himself harden. "I need to cool down," Harry thought.

He set the package on the floor and began to unwrap it. He found a rosewood box. It had the Potter family crest on it. He opened the box and found sealed letters from Dumbledore. They were ordered from first to open to last to be opened.

He pulled out the first envelope and opened it. Inside there was a letter from Dumbledore and another document. The letter read.

Harry,

I didn't have much time to get this all together, but you needed to know. I was wrong about you having to defeat Voldemort by yourself. There is only one other person that can help you. Her name is Lily Kacufrakus. I expect that you read my other note and are reading this from the location I asked you to be in. There is a document here I think you should read.

Document of Engagement

Thus joining these two together through magical bonds

Lily Marie Kacufrakus

Harry James Potter

May 23, 1989

He looked at the calender and saw the date August 18, 2005. "I have been engaged to this girl for over 16 years!" Harry thought.

Under the document was another letter that read..

Harry,

I suppose this comes as a shock to you. There was another prophecy made about you and Lily before either of you turned 1. You were to be joined and be strong enough together to destroy Voldemort. Your parents weren't exactly superstitious, but I advised them to get a document of engagement. They took me seriously and got one. That is one reason Voldemort couldn't touch you. You were already joined, not in marriage but it was close enough that your mother had enough power to save you. You need to marry her soon if you want to defeat Voldemort. You also need to find another one of the Horcruxes. I wish you the best of luck and when you are down to one Horcrux you can read the next letter. You can invite Ron and Hermione to be your witnesses at the wedding. You had to read this alone right now to try to figure out what is going on. I trust you to follow these instructions carefully, but to also make some decisions on your own. I must leave you now.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry could barely move. He couldn't believe what he had just read. It was all coming at him too fast. He had to get married and soon! Harry got back on the computer and chatted with Hermione and Ron

harrypotter: SOS I need you guys to get her ASAP! Take floo powder if you must but I need you guys here soon!

cateyes: What's wrong Harry?

harrypotter: Just come down here please and bring Ron!

chudleycannonsfan: Where are you mate?

harrypotter: 462 Rosemary Avenue Springview, Indiana

cateyes: We will be there as soon as possible!


	9. Lily's Hidden Book

Chapter 9: Lily's hidden book

_I hope you guys like poetry that is what this chapter is going to be full of. I also don't own any of this. This is my boyfriend's work. He is really very good._

Harry just sat up just looking around. How could his whole world be turned upside down in a matter of a half an hour. He had been waiting in the backroom for Hermione and Ron. Lily hadn't asked what was going on and just let him go in there. She hadn't even showed this part of the house in her tour. Harry was waiting on the daybed by the fireplace. He decided to look around a little.

He saw a book and some writing tools. He also saw a guitar. He wanted to open the book it looked very mysterious, but he realized that Lily had trusted him to come back here and he didn't really want to invade her privacy.

He had to know what was in there thought it was like he was drawn to it. He opened the first page. It was a list of deaths. Then he skipped the pages of that. He found a section that said poems and songs. He began to read...

Tormented thoughts, forever in my mind.  
Sad thoughts, I wish I could leave behind.  
The pain that's forever locked inside.  
This emotion, I am forced to hide.  
Always hidden behind a friendly smile,  
Trying to run down a never-ending aisle.  
My soul locked inside an empty shell.  
No one around me will ever tell.  
Maybe my life is supposed to be sad.  
How it can go from good to bad.  
I guess theirs no life for the dead.Waiting for the next day is what I dread.  
Is it sad to be afraid of who you are?  
Being so close to what you want, yet being so far.  
Its hard to live and breathe everyday,  
Knowing theirs no reason for me to stay.

Harry could hardly believe what he was reading. Lily had a problem? She seemed so perfect, perfect smile, perfect manners, perfect behavior, she seemed so happy. How did this happen. What happened to her? What did she mean by her words?

With that he heard a crash in the background. Hermione and Ron were climbing out of the chimney. He quickly closed the book.

"What's wrong mate you look like you've seen a ghost," Ron said

Harry quickly explained everything to them.

"You mean you have to get married, that is preposterous," Hermione said.

"I trust Dumbledore, this is what he wanted me to do," Harry said.

"Where are you going to get married," Hermione asked.

"Eloping, Voldemort can't find out," Harry said.

"Well, where is your fiancé?" Ron asked.

Harry brought them into the kitchen. Lily was washing dishes.

"She is kind of hot," Ron whispered.

Hermione nudged him hardly and he smiled. Hermione blushed a little and smiled back at him.

"What is going on between them?" Harry thought. He didn't think it for long though he had a lot more to worry about at the moment.

At that moment Lily realized that there were people behind her and she turned around and smiled. She shook Hermione and Ron's hands and introduced herself. She also whispered something in Harry's ear.

"Harry, we need to find the second to last horcrux soon and I know where it is. It is in a shop in England. It is a raven's claw. This is Rowena Ravenclaw's heirloom. Voldemort used it as a Horcrux and had a shop owner keep it after he found. No one knows where he found it, but it sits in the backroom of a shop."

"I have been to that shop before, my second year. Do you know where it is?" Harry said.

"In the back room," Lily said.

"How do you know for sure," Harry said.

"RAB told me all before he died, even the secret about myself," Lily said.

"What secret?" Harry asked.

"I will tell you when the time is right, trust me Harry it is for the best," Lily said.

This whole time Hermione and Ron are watching the whispering going on. Harry finally realizes that he just left them there and turns around to apologize. They are not even paying attention just staring into each other's eyes.

"Umm Ron, Hermione?" Harry said.

Immediately they snapped out of it.

"You are welcome to anything in the fridge, but me and Harry have some unfinished business to attend to," Lily said.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW HARRISON POTTER YOU ARE THE GREATEST!


	10. Travels

Chapter 10: Travels

Harry grabbed a knapsack and filled it with a few items that he left in Lily's room. Then he and Lily left the house and head for Lily's electric blue dodge neon car.

"You know how to drive?" Harry asked.

"Don't you trust me?" Lily said with a wink.

With that said Lily backed the car out of the driveway and headed for Indianapolis to catch a plane.

"How are we supposed to afford plane tickets?" Harry asked.

"We will figure something out," Lily said.

They didn't talk much over the two hour drive. When they finally reached the airport they stood in line to get tickets. The line moved slowly. Finally they were at the front.

"Would you like to pay with cash, check or credit?"

"Check, I suppose," Lily said.

The woman looked at the check and saw the signature. "Oh miss Lily Kacufrakus, we already had something set up for you and a mister Harry Potter months ago," The woman took them to an area outside with an odd looking man by it. It was Ron dad. The woman left them alone.

"Mr Weasley, what are you doing here?" Harry said.

"Dumbledore asked me to come here after his will was read. He has something set up for you," Mr. Weasley pointed to a silver instrument that had once been Dumbledore's. "Dumbledore, really had this planned out,"

"This portkey is supposed to take you to a location in Diagon Alley. From there someone will know how you get back here. I wish you the best of luck." Mr. Weasley said.

"Lily doesn't know how to use a portkey," Harry said. "I will be right there with you Lily."

Harry grabbed Lily's hand and felt the electrical arousing shock again. "I will have to get used to that I suppose it is because of the prophecy." Harry thought. Harry grabbed the portkey and felt the invisible hook behind his navel that he had felt the first time he used it fourth year. He felt his feet being pulled from the ground.

He felt a slam about a minute later and he found Lily halfway across the alley. People were giving them weird looks, but they walked by. Harry ran over to Lily and picked her up. She brushed herself off. She basically looked fine so he took her hand and ran to Knockturn Alley.

He found the store he was looking for and pulled his invisibility cloak out of his knapsack. He put it on and gave Lily the instructions.

"You will go in there and sort of flirt with the shop owner so to speak ask him to give you a tour or anything to get his attention off of the backroom. I will sneak in there find the box and then come out and nudge you a little that is when you know to leave the store. Oh and I grabbed some of your clothes for you to change into," Harry said.

"You got into my stuff?" Lily asked angrily. "You got into my stuff?"

"I'm sorry Lily and I didn't look around to much just grabbed stuff out of your closet," Harry said.

"This isn't my stuff I had to borrow it once from a friend, and she left them here."

"Yeah I thought they didn't match anything else you owned," Harry said.

Lily blushed and said, "Thanks, but that still doesn't make up for what you did,"

"Hey, Lily we were running out of time I'm sorry," Harry said.

"It doesn't matter now just give me the clothing and let me change under that cloak in that deserted alley over there," Lily said.

Lily took the cloak and with a little difficulty got into a black mini skirt and a tight cotton spaghetti strap red shirt that showed her midriff. She put her hair up in a loose ponytail. She had a pair of stiletto black strapped high heels on. When she walked up to Harry, he started to get a little hot "Oh man I hope she doesn't notice that," Harry thought.

Harry got under the invisibility cloak and followed Lily into the store.

* * *

Thanx Harrison Potter and Milo7717 for your reviews! 


	11. Raven's Claw

Chapter 11: Raven's Claw

Harry waits beside Lily as she walks up to Mr. Borgin and taps him on the shoulder. He turns around with a scowl on his face which changes to a smirk when he sees who is behind him.

"Everything looks so fascinating, could you show me around," Lily asked in an innocent voice.

"Obviously a virgin," Mr. Borgin thought. "But not for long,"

While Mr. Borgin was showing Lily some stuff Harry quietly snuck into the back room. He found a lot of boxes. He didn't even know what half of them were. "It is going to take me forever to go through all of these I hope Lily is ok," Harry thought.

Mr. Borgin was explaining a few things in the store and trying to get a look down her shirt by asking her to pick up things he "dropped" on the floor. "I hope Harry finds that claw soon I don't know how much more of this I can take," Lily thought.

There was a crash in the back room.

"What was that?" Mr Borgin said.

"Maybe it was a rat," Lily suggested. Noticing that Mr. Borgin's attention was taken away from her she pulled the ponytail out of her hair and shook her head. Mr. Borgin immediately forgot about the crash and his attention went back to Lily.

"Oh my I really hope that crash wasn't noticeable," Harry thought. He rummaged some more and found a box that said. Unknown, already purchased, give out only by request. This might just be the box Harry thought. He opened it a little and saw a silver claw encrusted with blue sapphires. "Blue and Silver, the colors of Ravenclaw," Harry thought. "This must be it."

Meanwhile, Lily was being hit on by Mr. Borgin. "Why don't we go into the backroom and have a little fun," Mr. Borgin suggested.

"But, I am interested in seeing the rest of the store," Lily said quickly.

"There is nothing more interesting in here," Mr. Borgin said. "I'm interested in what you have to offer me miss I am willing to pay you even or give you one of these items free if you sweeten the deal for me," Mr. Borgin said.

At that moment Harry came out of the backroom. Not wanting him to be noticed, Lily asked him to give her a kiss in the corner that would block his view of Harry. Then she felt a nudge in her side just as Borgin was about to kiss her and she pretended to look at her watch.

"Oh my, I am very late I was supposed to meet my husband a half an hour ago," Lily said.

"You're married?" Mr Borgin asked dissapointed.

"Yes, I'm sorry if I led you on a little bit, I didn't mean anything by it," Lily said. With that said she walked out of the door with Harry following behind.

"Nice save back there Lily," Harry said.

"Just lend me that robe so I can change out of these clothes," Lily said.

She got back in the corner and changed into her blue jeans, blue flip flop sandals, and her black Green Day concert tee shirt. When she was done she and Harry walked back to Diagon Alley.

Suddenly he and Lily were grabbed out of the street and into the Leaky Caldron.


	12. A Couple's Quarell

Chapter 12: A Couple's Quarrel:Lily's secret

Harry looked shocked as he and Lily were snatched right off the street. He looked the stranger and realized it was just Hagrid. Relived, he began to look at Lily. She still looked a little freaked out so he rubbed her hand a little to show her everything was going to be alright. He still got a jolt of energy every time he did that.

"Hagrid, why did you do that, you scared me to death," Harry said.

"I am supposed to tell you that the portkey needs to destroyed after you use it again," Hagrid said. "By the way where is it?"

"I put it in the knapsack," Harry said. "Why does it have to be destroyed?"

"It was something Dumbledore wanted," Hargrid said. "Some of the things that Dumbledore does don't need explanation."

"Its great to see you again Hagrid," Harry said.

"So this is miss Kacufrakus," Hagrid said. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Lily said.

"Congratulations," Hagrid said.

"For what?" Lily asked confused.

"For you and Harry tying the knot," Hagrid said.

"What!" Lily said confused.

"You didn't even tell your fiancé?" Hagrid asked.

"I already knew about the prophecy, I just didn't think you knew," Lily said.

"You knew!" Harry said. "You knew, and you didn't tell me."

"I thought you would react like this if I told you right away," Lily said. "Can we discuss this when we get back home." Lily grabbed Harry's hand and the portkey.

When they got back to the abandoned area of the airport they were bickering all the way to the car.

"I can't believe you Lily," Harry said. "I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something so big."

"I am allowed to have some secrets," Lily said.

"Yeah, like the ones in that book," Harry said without thinking.

"You read my book!" Lily screamed as they got in her car.

"You are so typical girl, just like Cho!" Harry said.

"You don't know anything about me!" Lily said.

"I know you are emotionally unstable," Harry said.

"Harry I was with you that night with Voldemort," Lily said.

"Yeah, I am aware of that," Harry said.

"I have a scar just like yours, but different," Lily said.

"What's that supposed to mean," Harry demanded.

"Harry, after you had him to weak to move on he placed a sort of curse on me," Lily said.

"What kind of curse?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I promise after we destroy this horcrux I will tell you," Lily said. She threw the portkey out the window and watched it shatter in the passing countryside.

"Lily I..." Harry began. He stopped. He could see the tears starting to form in her eyes again. "Why do girls have to cry so much," Harry wondered.


	13. The Second Envelope

Chapter 13: The Second Envelope: A strange key

It is silent for the rest of the ride home. Finally they reach Lily's house and they walked through the door. They could hear talking and giggling, and then nothing at all.

They walked into Harry's bedroom and found Ron and Hermione making out on Harry's bed. Quietly they walked out without even being noticed.

"I really don't think I want to sleep there," Harry said.

"Its fine you can sleep in my room I will sleep on the couch in the living room," Lily said.

"No I am the gentleman I will sleep on the couch." Harry said

"I already slept on it last night because you fainted," Lily said.

"I'm sorry if I can't be perfect like you," Harry said.

"I'm not perfect, and you read that book so you would know," Lily said.

"Yeah, what's up with that anyway?." Harry asked. "I promise I only read one,"

"Well it's a confusing topic can we please talk about it later."

"I left the box in the room they are in," Harry said.

Lily went and knocked on the door. She heard a muffled come in so she did.

"Lily this isn't what it looks.." Hermione began.

"Its fine," Lily said. She grabbed the box and left.

"Here is your box, Harry, I am going to take a nap on the couch in the living room," Lily said. You are welcome to go into my room and do whatever you need."

Harry went upstairs and opened the box. He found the second letter he was supposed to open. It read...

Harry,

I suppose you have already found the horcrux. If not put this away and go out and find it. If you have found it I need to tell you that there is only one way you can destroy it. The last two horcruxes would be impossible to destroy if Voldemort succeeded in killing you all those times. It is part of the prophecy. I will explain more later, but you need to get married now. Carry the horcrux with you and give your vows. It should shatter as soon as you kiss if it is the actual horcrux. If not you have a fake. I wish you the best of luck.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

He found a key in the bottom of the envelope. What could this possibly be for?


	14. The Wedding

Chapter 14: The Wedding

_I am sorry for the constant change in personality during the wedding. I thought it would be unfair to only hear things from Harry's point of view. Just to clear up any confusion._

Harry ran down the stairs and found Lily on the couch. He shook her. She woke with a shocked expression on her face. He showed her the key and described the letter.

She took him into her basement and showed him a chest that had a lock on it it. They tried to key in the lock and it fit. They opened the chest and were amazed.

It was a picture of a double wedding. He found a dress from Lily's mother and he found the suit his father wore. Lily grabbed the dress and Harry grabbed the suit. They found rings in there as well from their parents wedding. "This has been planned out for while," Harry said. They ran up and pulled Ron off Hermione and they all headed for Lily's car. The knapsack with the horcrux in it was in the backseat between Hermione and Ron. They pulled out of the driveway and headed to a place where they could elope.

Harry had the third letter in his pocket as well. It told him the exact location of where they were to get married so there would be no suspicion.

They found the farmhouse where they were to be married. They changed in the bathrooms and then almost like magic when they stepped out the elderly couple that was marrying them had transformed the farmhouse living room into a sort of chapel.

Harry could barely recognize Lily when she walked down the aisle. She was wearing a lovely white flowing strapless dress. It was kind of plain but beautiful and innocent at the same time. She had a bouquet of mixed flowers that she got from the vase on the kitchen table before they left.

Lily was looking out down the aisle. It felt like it was taking eons just to get down there. She had always expected her wedding to be a bit more known, but she understood why I couldn't be. Just because she was put under a curse that she didn't know how to break. This was it she was so close now. She finally felt like she was there.

Harry couldn't breathe. He realized this was the rest of his life. He had dedicated his life to a girl her had just met, but had been engaged to for 16 years. What about those times he dated Cho. "I cheated on my fiancé without meaning to," he thought to himself. "This is my whole life," Harry thought. "After this there is no turning back."

Lily reached the front and stood by Harry. The elderly man read the vows, and in what seemed like an eternity the words, you may now kiss the bride, were heard. He kissed Lily, and it was twice as arousing as when he held her hand. Now he had naughty thoughts running through his head as well. He felt something in his hand shatter. "It must have been the horcrux," Harry thought. He wanted so badly to take Lily home, and well do what most couple's do on their wedding night.

The kiss ended and Harry was calmed a little bit. "Only one more horcrux left," He tried to ignore the passion growing inside him. He still had to destroy Voldemort before he would be fully satisfied with life.

* * *

Thanx for all your comments Milo7717!


	15. In The Car

Chapter 15: In The Car: Lily's secret known

_I had a friend suggest to me that I should write in more points of view than just Harry so I will try to switch the point of view frequently, but I promise I will warn you._

**Lily's Pov (point of view)**

As they were leaving the chapel Lily couldn't help wondering if Harry felt the same arousing spark from their kiss. Why doI want so badly to jump in bed with this guy?I have never felt this way about anyone. True,I have felt many things that I have kept hidden, but this kind of arousal was never one of them. Everyone expects me to be strong, but reallyI was harboring the thing that could destroy them all.Ican't tell Harry.I had wanted to, butI want him.I want him badly.I don'twant him to think ofme as something dirty, and unworthy.I will have to tell him tonight thought I promised I would. Will he still want to be with me after he finds out? All these thoughts made her feel sick.

**Harry's Pov**

Lily looks so pale. What's wrong with her is she sick? I need to get back to Dumbledore's letters. I have to find this last horcrux. I have to kill Voldemort. Thereis so much I have to do. What if I can't do it? Does Lily feel the same way I feel about her. Will she want to make love? Does she even really want to be with me? I feel passion for her that I never felt with Cho. Why does she make me feel this way? Were we really meant to be?

**Ron's Pov**

Should I have told my best friend that the two people who he has known since first year have been having a relationship. I have been dating Hermione ever since I broke it off with Lavender last year. I have always had a hidden love for Hermione and I'm glad I could finally make it known. Should I tell Harry? I mean we have already had sex. He has no idea we are even dating. Well, he has his own problems now I can see the look on his face. He seems worried. He needs to stop worrying. He needs to get laid, that's what he needs. laughs to self

**Hermione's Pov**

I feel so sick. How can I tell Ron that the birth control might not have worked? How can I tell him I am almost two weeks late? What if I am pregnant? What are we going to do? I haven't even told Harry that we are together. He has so much to worry about already I am afraid to tell him. Who else am I supposed to tell. I have even thought about telling this Lily girl, but I don't know her that well. I suppose since she is Harry's wife, and Dumbledore set them up that she must be pretty trustworthy. She seems so hidden though. Something about her doesn't seem right. She can't be as happy as she portrays herself. She was pretty cool about me and Ron messing around. She just grabbed her box and left no questions asked. Maybe I will ask her about it. She would understand girl problems better than Harry and Ron. Maybe she has some advice.

**Normal Pov**

The car ride seemed longer than ever. Lily's dress caused a lot of problems with her driving so she tried to go slow. They finally reached her house and Lily suggested that Ron and Hermione slept in the room that was meant to be Harry's. Harry and Lily went up to Lily's room. Lily's face was still pale and she bit her lip.

"Harry I have something to tell you,"

"What is it Lily?" Harry asked.

"Harry I am the next thing you are looking for, the thing that could destroy the world, the thing that Voldemort will use." Lily said.

"Lily I don't understand," Harry said.

"Harry, I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, the curse I have is that..." Lily began.

"Lily..." Harry began.

"Let me finish, Harry. When I was a baby Voldemort placed knew about the prophecy. He wanted some kind of reinforcement. He used me. He used my body. Harry, he put the horcrux in me.."

* * *

THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH DANIELL YOU ARE THE GREASTEST! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! 


	16. The Only Way

Chapter 16: The Only Way: The attack

_I'm so sorry this chapter is kind of... well cough cough dirty cough cough. -clears throat- I promise this will probably be the only scene like this. I also apologize if I am bad at writing it. I really have no experience in writing this way. Wormtail from chapter four is also brought back._

"You're what?" Harry said.

"I'm what you are looking for. I'm what needs to be destroyed," Lily said.

"Lily, listen to yourself. We can't defeat Voldemort unless we do it together. That's what the prophecy said," Harry said.

"Then how do we get rid of it," Lily said. "He can use me to power himself," Lily said. "Unless we get this thing out of me,"

"It all makes sense now, your poetry, your strange behavior, your secrets. They all make sense now," Harry said. "Which makes me feel worse because I said so many terrible things to you about it."

"Its fine, you didn't know, now you do, but the point is we need to get it out," Lily said

Harry went over to the box and pulled out the fourth envelope.

"Does Dumbledore know something we don't," Harry thought. Which he realized was a dumb question to ask himself. Dumbledore had done so much for him even in death. He read the next letter.

Harry,

Sadly, this will be one of my last letters Harry. I suppose you are married now, and I congratulate you. I also believe that you know the secret of miss Kacufrakas's past. If not you may want to show her this before you read on. Well, if you do know then I must tell you the only way you get it out. You have to replace the horcrux in her body with something pure and innocent. You have to replace the darkness of destruction with the light of creation. This means that she must conceive a child. This of course means having intercourse, but I am guessing you already knew that. You should know in about a week if she is free from Voldemort's curse or not. If she is not you are going to have to try again. This is the only way to completely destroy the horcrux.

Yours Truly,

Albus Dumbledore

Harry turned pale and looked as if he was going to be sick.

"What's wrong Harry," Lily asked.

"Read it, I can't even say it just read it," Harry said

Lily took the letter and began reading it. Her eyes got huge in a matter of seconds. When she was done she looked at Harry and gasped.

"You mean we have to," Lily said.

"Yeah," Harry said.

Lily looks at him and he said, "Well, I kind of like the idea more than you think."

"What do you mean," Lily said.

Harry gulped, "I feel something with you Lily. I don't know how to explain it," Harry said.

"I understand, Harry, and I feel the same way," Lily said.

"Should we..." Harry began.

He was interrupted by Lily kissing him hard on the lips. He felt the shock again, and let his passion take over. He began pulling of her clothes, and Lily was doing the same. Soon they began to touch and kiss. Then Harry laid her on the bed, and they began making love. The jolt he felt from just kissing increased by at least 10 times. He came right away, and then he held her. They had a long night and they needed sleep so he turned out the light and crawled into bed with her.

Meanwhile

Down on the first floor, Wormtail changed from his rat form to his human form. He could hear them all sleeping. He had just been up in Lily's room and he couldn't believe what he saw. Not only had they fulfilled the prophecy they had figured out how to destroy the horcrux. He only hoped that he wasn't too late. He turned around and ran into a door causing a huge crash. Ron and Hermione woke instantly.

"What was that," Ron said.

"I will go and check it out," Hermione said.

Hermione went into the kitchen, and she saw Wormtail.

"Wormtail!" Hermione said.

"Crucio," Wormtail said.

"Instantly Hermione was racked with pain. "What if I am having a baby?" Hermione thought. "This will kill it. I don't want my baby to die."

Ron ran out of the room to see what was the matter. He saw Hermione on the ground obviously in extreme pain. "What did you do to her?" Ron said angrily.

"This isn't your place boy, and if you were smart you would go away before something worse happens to you," Wormtail said.

"Let her go," Ron said.

"The Dark Lord will deal with you later," Wormtail said.

"Stop hiding behind other people Wormtail, you have always been a coward, stand up to me, instead of sneaking and hurting innocent girls," Ron yelled.

"Cruci.." Wormtail began.

"Avada Kedavra!" Ron screamed.

"Instantly Wormtail fell. Ron had just used the killing curse on Wormtail. Wormtail was dead.

* * *

Thanx for reviewing emily! Also thanx a bunch for the story idea forthe raven's claw! You rock out loud! 


	17. A New Journey

Chapter 17: A New Journey

_Sorry you guys I filled up a lot of space with song lyrics. Next chapter will be better I promise._

Ron ran over to Hermione to make sure she was ok. She had fainted, but other than that her breathing and pulse seemed normal.

Harry and Lily ran down stairs to see what had happened. They were only covered by sheets and blankets.

"What happened down here?" Harry asked.

"No mate, the question is what happened up there?" Ron said and laughed. "Looks like you did have a good wedding night,"

Lily blushed and Harry said, "What happened to Hermione,"

"She was attacked by Wormtail," Ron said.

"Wormtail!" Harry said. "He found us?"

"Must have mate," Ron said.

"Ron what happened to him?" Lily asked.

"I was just trying to protect Hermione and I ended up killing him..." Ron said shamefully.

"Ron, don't beat yourself up we have bigger problems. If Wormtail found us that means he has been feeding information to Voldemort," Harry said. "We have to go somewhere safe, that Voldemort would never think of looking."

"Hogwarts," Hermione said. She was starting to come around.

"Why Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"School isn't held there anymore, they closed it after Dumbledore died," Hermione said. "You can't apparate into the castle so it is the safest place,"

"Well then we have to get to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"How do we do that inconspicuously?" Lily asked.

"There is no way Dumbledore would have known that this would happen; his letters will not help us," Harry said. "We are on our own."

"How are we supposed to get to Hogwarts without being noticed?" Hermione asked thinking.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed. "Hagrid could help us!"

Harry walked over to Lily's laptop and started to log on to instant messenger. He logged in and to his surprise Hagrid was actually online.

harrypotter: SOS Hagrid we need your help!

dragon1481: Whats da matter Harry?

harrypotter: We need to go to Hogwarts with you it is very important.

dragon1481: Well Harry where do ya want me to meet ya?

harrypotter: London Airport.

dragon1481: I will be there, I hope you know what you are doing Harry.

harrypotter: I have never been so sure in my life..

Harry logged out of the computer. "Lily, Hermione, Ron start packing your stuff," he said. "We are leaving,"

Lily went up to her room and pulled out a suitcase. She started piling clothes and memories into her suitcase. She didn't know if she was ever going to see her house again. She called and had all the water, heat and such shut off. She had her monthly mortgage payments set up to be taken out of her savings. All her animals went to a neighbors. She was all set. She gave her room one last look.She couldn't believe this was happening.She grabbed her laptop computer and charger. She grabbed Harry's box from Dumbledore, as well thinking he would forget it accidentaly. Lily ran in her basement. She rummaged through boxes. She grabbed the chest of her parents and pilled all her stuff in it. She still had some room so she went through a few other boxes. She found some pregnancy clothes of her mother's and grabbed them."I might need these," she thought.

Lily walked out into the kitchen and saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione all packed up and ready to go. She packed all of the belongings into her trunk. Everyone got in her blue neon, and she drove to the airport in Indianapolis.No one said a word on the way there so Lily turned on the radio.Fall-Out-Boy's song Sugar We'reGoing down was playing. The radio played..

Am I more than you bargained for yet.  
I've been dying to tellyou anything you want to hear.  
That's just who I am this week.  
Lie in the grass next to the mausoleum.  
I"m just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song.  
Drop a heart and break a name.

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team.  
We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

Harry turned it off."I'm sorry Lily," he said."I'm notreally in the mood for music,"

"I kind of liked it mate," Ron said. "It's better than silence."

Harry turned the radio back. They had missed a bit of the song, but they were still able to hear most of it.

Isn't messed up how I'm just dying to be him.  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but your just a line in a song.  
Drop a heart and break a name.

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team.  
We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

Down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

We're going down, down  
Down, down  
I'm going down, down  
A loaded god complex  
Cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round.  
And sugar we're going down swinging.  
I'll be your number one with a bullet.  
A loaded god complex,  
Cock it and pull it.

**Harry's Pov**

Harry could barely take it anymore. They lyrics hit him hard and he didn't understand why. It brought back memories of Cho. "I have to stop, I am married and expecting a child," Harry thought to himself. He looked over at Lily. She was lovely, but she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Cho. He knew he could never have her. She had died in a car accident the month before.He couldn't understand why he had some much death in his life. He looked a Lily. He realized at once that he was being silly. Cho was gone, and Lily was perfect. He was afraid of killing her off as well, but realized that she had an inner strenghth. She would be able to handle anything that came her way. He hated how she looked so calm. She was going to have to have his baby in order to break the curse she was under and help destroy Voldemort, she just got married, and having to drive a vehicle full of people on the run from Voldemort. She had gone through so much. Why couldn't she be afraid like everyone else?

**Normal Pov**

They finally made it to the airport. Lily asked her uncle to take car of her car while she was gone. He promised that he would. The four of them got there luggage out of the trunk and walked into the airport. They waited in line to get their tickets. They spend a little time waiting for their flight, but they finally boarded and were off to London. They slept most of the way there.

* * *

Thanx to all that reviewed! Please continue to review! Fall-Out-Boy lyrics taken from the booklet inside the cd case so I know they are right. 


	18. Surprises

Chapter 18: Surprises

_Here is where the Ron and Hermione stuff really comes in. I really hope this chapter is ok. I took a long break after my last chapter because of going back to school and such, but I'm back! I also fixed the last chapter so it wasn't so rushed._

It was a long flight. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily were all exhausted. Hagrid was waiting for them their in a ministry company car. "Mr. Weasley set this up for you," Hagrid said.

Mr. Weasley was in the car waiting to drive them to the next location. They drove to the train station, and Hagrid went up to the pillar between 9 and 9 ½. "I travel on platform 9 and one quarter it is an express so I can get to the school before the students," Hagrid said.

Hagrid walked through the pillar. Harry followed holding Lily's hand. He could see the look of astonishment on her face so he didn't want to make her go through alone. When Ron and Hermione were the only ones left outside the pillar, Hermione decided it was safe to talk to Ron.

"Ron, I think I'm pregnant," Hermione said. Ron's face turned the color of milk. He gave her the most shocked look. "Your what?" he said.

"I think I'm pregnant," Hermione repeated.

"But, I thought you used birth control," Ron said still shocked.

"It might not have worked," Hermione said.

"How could it not work?" Ron asked.

"Sometimes it just doesn't work," Hermione said.

"Just our luck," Ron said.

"Ron, I..." Hermione began.

"We better get going," Ron said without looking at her.

Ron and Hermione walked through the pillar. There was a small train. It looked like it could barely hold them.

Hagrid, Lily, and Harry were already seated. Ron sat as far away from Hermione as possible. Hermione looked a little depressed. "What's wrong with them?" Harry thought. "Just a little while ago me and Lily caught them kissing."

**Ron's Pov**

I can't believe Hermione wouldn't tell me something so big. I can't believe she lived with it so long. I really need to talk to her, but she tells me in the middle of a train station what does she expect me to say I'm so happy that we are going to be parents at 17. Well, I guess I could have it worse. Harry and Lily have to have a baby ASAP, and they just met. Why did I say those things to Hermione. We have known each other for years this shouldn't be this hard, but it is. I don't even know if she is. I need to stay calm. I'm going to be a dad. I'm not ready for that yet.

**Hermione's Pov**

Ron will never accept the fact that we are possibly having a baby. What if he thinks I'm cheating. Well, there was that fling with Draco Malfoy before me and Ron got together, but Ron doesn't know about that. What if Draco didn't use protection? I could be having Draco Malfoy's baby! Oh this is too much to even think about. If I am pregnant I hope this is Ron's baby. I can't even imagine what would happen to our relationship if it wasn't. Oh this is too much I need to throw up!

**Normal Pov**

Hermione ran to the bathroom on the train. She began to throw up. "Great, morning sickness," Hermione said sarcastically. She threw up for a while longer until Lily knocked on the door to see what was wrong. Lily walked into the bathroom to see Hermione on the floor crying.

Lily ran over to her, "What's wrong Hermione,"

"Lily, I think I'm pregnant," Hermione said.

"Have you told Ron?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but that's not the problem," Hermione said. "He might not be the father,"

"What?" Lily said.

"I dated this really terrible guy for a while, we ended up having sex, but he broke it off soon after that," Hermione said.

"Does Ron know?" Lily asked.

"No, he doesn't know about him at all," Hermione said.

"Well, you can't let Ron go on thinking its his if its not,"

Lily said.

"I know I have to tell him eventually especially if it looks nothing like him," Hermione said.

"I don't know what to tell you Hermione," Lily said. "I promise not tell anyone else what you have told me, but I really think you need to talk about this with Ron," Lily said. Then she left the bathroom. Hermione spent a little bit more time in there throwing up and then she walked back to the compartment that everyone was sitting in.

She sighed and said, "I want you to all know that I'm pregnant so that when I start getting fat you don't have to wonder why."

* * *

**_Thanx to all those that reviewed you guys are awesome! Hope this chapter is better than the last one was! lol_**


	19. Tears and Tension

Chapter 19: Tension and Tears

_I'm sorry I haven't been writing for a while. I just got back from an Academic Decathlon competition so I decided to type up another chapter. I hope its ok I used a little bit of language in this one._

They all stared at her flabbergasted.

"Hermione," Hagrid said. "Who is the lucky guy,"

"I am," Ron said.

"What!" Harry exclaimed.

"I have been dating Hermione for a few months now mate," Ron said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Harry asked a little flustered.

"Well, we thought you would react badly," he said. "Like now for instance," he said again slightly coughing and muffling the words.

"What are you saying Ron?" Harry said.

"Nothing mate, its just..." Ron said

"Would you all shut up!" Hermione screamed.

They stared at her shocked for a few seconds and then bickered a bit and turned away from each other. Harry walked off after a while towards the bathroom and Lily followed him.

"What is wrong with you Harry!" Lily said. "You are acting like a jerk!"

"Who do you think you are trying to tell me how to run my life!" Harry screamed.

"I am not trying to tell you how to run your life, all I am saying is that you are acting like a total dick!" Lily shouted.

"I don't need to hear this from you, its not like your little miss perfect either!" Harry shouted.

Lily stared at him a moment, and her eyes filled up with tears. "I wasn't saying that," she said quietly.

"Sure, you weren't Lily," he said sarcastically.

"Screw you!" Lily shouted.

"You already did!" Harry shouted back.

"Just leave," Lily mumbled.

"What?" Harry demanded.

"Just leave me alone, I want to be alone," Lily said.

"Why should I," Harry said.

"Please, just leave me alone," she said in a quavering voice.

Harry knew it was coming. "She is going to cry, I just can handle it when girl's cry," Harry thought Harry's voice softened, "What's wrong Lily?"

"Why the hell would you care," Lily said.

"Lily, I'm..." Harry began trying not to make her further emotional.

"Just save it, save all your lies, I'm sick of hearing them," Lily said. "You are my husband and companion, the next minute you are being a freaking dick!" Lily said in confusion and rage.

"I'm sorry Lily, how many times do I have to say it!" Harry said in confusion.

"Until you mean it!" Lily shouted.

Then she sat on the floor, and let it all out. She cried for a good twenty minutes curled up in a ball. Harry had no idea what he was supposed to do in the situation so he sat down their with her holding her and stroking her hair. She looked up after a while and noticed his big green eyes beginning to fill with tears. They sat their and cried together for a while. Finally Harry said, "What are we going to name the baby,"

"What?" Lily said suddenly.

"Well we are going to have a baby what are you thinking about naming it?" Harry asked.

"I didn't really think about it much I guess," Lily said. "Just think there is going to be a baby in here," she said patting her stomach.

"Yeah," Harry said thoughtfully.

"James," Lily said suddenly.

"James?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I have always been kind of fond of that name for a boy," Lily said.

"Really?" Harry asked. "James is a good name," Harry said.

"What about a girl's name?" Lily asked.

"I hadn't really thought about that one much," Harry said.

"Me either," Lily said. "How long have we been in here?"

"About forty five minutes," Harry said.

"How close do you think we are to Hogwarts," Lily asked drying her eyes.

"Very close," Harry said. "We might even be there," Harry said.

Harry and Lily made their way back into the compartment to find Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione sleeping. Lily and Harry ended up sleeping a little bit until they felt a stop of the train. They were there.

* * *

**_Thanx so much Milo7717 and Harrion Potter for all your great reviews! _**


	20. Find Them!

Chapter 20: Find Them!

_The scene is changed back to Voldemort's secret building in the Netherlands._

"Where the hell is Wormtail?" Voldemort thought angrily. Voldemort was expecting sooner than this. He was just supposed to pop in, and then come back with an update. Where had Wormtail gone?

Severus Snape walked into the room with a dull expression on his face carrying what looked to be a human body. "What is that Severus," Voldemort demanded.

"Wormtail," Severus said. "They killed him."

"He was a waste of my time anyway," Voldemort said. "Still they must have been pretty desperate if they used the killing curse."

"There was no one there when I arrived to check up on Wormtail," Severus said.

"They must have fled," Voldemort said. "But, where would they go."

"Who knows," Severus said. "I have some really bad news,"

"What is it Severus," Voldemort demanded.

"I found reason to believe from a wedding dress on the floor that,Potter and this girl got married." Servus said.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Voldemort said.

"Well, I have better news," Severus said with a smirk on his face.

"Severus I am not in the mood for a joke from you," Voldemort said.

"Well, you still have the Horcrux in her body," Severus said.

"That doesn't matter, all I know is if they get married that I will be defeated." Voldemort said.

"Well, it also said in the prophecy that if all the horcruxes aren't destroyed you can use her against him," Severus said.

"Horcrux?" Voldemort said thinking. "Ah! The Horcrux! How could I forget!" "Harry Potter is in for a surprise with this girl."

"What will happen to him?" Severus asked.

"Well, it won't be easy, but I think with enough time of building up my strength I will be able to use her against him. The longer they bond and are together the more it will hurt him. I can drive him insane by using her and killing her in front of him and then I can kill him," Voldemort said.

"So what do you want me to do," Serverus asked.

"Find them!" Voldemort said.

With that said Snape left.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Its more a of a filler than anything. I'm sorry that my chapters are getting a little less believable with emotion. I will try harder to keep that from happening. THANX FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS EVERYONE! 


	21. One Week

Chapter 21: One week

_Authors Note:_

_Gosh it sucks being sick. Does anyone else have this terrible flu? Saddest thing it is does nothing to get me out of class, but it does jeopardize my chances of placing highly on my solo at contest for choir. I just realized that this is Chapter 21! I am slightly excited so I just decided to post some randomness for a little while. All I have really succeeded to do is waste some space. But anyway back to business. Wow I just thought I would tell you I ended up placing high enough to go to state solo contest and I'm still sick! grrr well back to the story as I said before._

_Scene is back to Hogwarts_

Harry looked out at Hogwarts and could hardly believe his eyes. Without all the students Hogwarts looked, well dead. All life was taken out of it after Dumbledore died. It was that moment he realized if this school did reopen it would never be the same. Dumbledore was the only one that Voldemort ever feared. Now that Dumbledore was gone no one would ever feel safeliving onthe grounds of Hogwarts. Even in the Hogwarts castle, where it is impossible to aparate into, he still didn't feel safe. Something wasn't right. Something in the air. There was change coming, and one last battle. He could see the fear in eveyone's eyes. He realized how little sleep they had gotten recently. They had been under so much stress that they looked very like they could use a lifetime of sleep.

"How about we go in and find the room of requirement that should be sufficient for our needs," Harry said.

They walked through the giant doors of Hogwarts. It was just how Harry had remembered it except a lot more empty. As they closed the doors Harry began to feel like they were not alone in the castle. He shook off his fears and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Lily headed for the Room of Requirement. As Lily, Ron, and Hermione entered the room Hagrid pulled Harry to the side.

"Harry, there is something I have to tell you," Hagrid said.

"What is it Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Congratulations," Hagrid said in a small sad voice.

"Why do you sound so upset," Harry asked.

"I wish I would have been invited to the wedding," Hagrid said.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, but you know we only did that to protect everyone," Harry said.

"I know that but it makes me upset," Hagrid said.

"Lily wants to name the baby James if it is a boy," Harry said.Hagrid's eyes started filling up with tears. Harry added, "If the baby is a boy its middle name is going to be Rubeus,"

Hagrid broke out into tears. He said, "You take care of yourself now, and that baby,"

Lily popped her head out the door, "Its amazing in here you have to see," she said. Immediately, Hagrid pulled her out of the room and gave her a huge hug. Her eyes were about to pop out of her head when Hagrid let her go and went to give Harry an equally big hug. After all the hugs Hagrid departed saying only, "Take care of yourselves, best of luck to you," Lily then immediately pulled Harry into the room.

As Harry entered the room he saw two studio apartments. They were similar looking. On of the apartments had a beautiful midnight blue soft carpet bed/living room area and a solid cherry oak wood floored kitchen area. The walls in the bed/living room were painted navy blue a little bit lighter than the carpet and painted with glow in the dark yellow stars. The ceiling was covered with navy paint as well but it had silver glow in the dark comets painted on it. The kitchen blue clouded walls. The kitchen had a sturdy cherry oak table in it and a cherry oak counter top with a small stove built into the counter and a microwave built into the cabinets. The bed/living room had a midnight blue daybed that was folded into a couch at that moment and an empty book self and a small dresser for them to put their clothes the dresser was dark wood and antique looking. Harry and Lily picked this apartment.

Ron and Hermione went over to the next apartment. There apartment was much the same as Lily and Harry's. They had the same kitchen set up except they had dark antique wooden floors in their kitchen and cabinets and counter top to match. They had deep red swirled paint on their kitchen walls. In there bed/living room they had ocean blue carpet and a mural of the countryside of England. The ceiling was a swirled sky blue. The corner had a light oak colored dresser and an empty bookshelf of the same style. The daybed was a sky blue color and also folded into a couch. Hermione and Ron sat down on the couch and began to talk.

"Hermione, I'm sorry that I made you feel like you were unwanted," Ron said.

"Why would you think that," Hermione asked

"I saw the look you gave me," Ron said, "I just thought that maybe you hated me,"

"Ron, I love you," Hermione said.

"I love you to Mione," Ron said.

Then they drifted off to sleep on the couch.

_Meanwhile in Harry and Lily's Apartment_

Harry held Lily close to him. He thought, "What if she isn't pregnant?" He realized that after they had sex he no longer felt that spark. "What does that mean? Does that mean that she is truly pregnant? Am I going to be good at this dad thing? What is the baby going to be like?" Harry thought madly in his head. Lily on the other hand was very relaxed, but a little shocked when she looked up at her husband's face. "I wonder what he is thinking about," Lily wondered. Dumbledore had said that they would know if she had conceived in a week. "How am I supposed to know?" Lily thought. Well I guess it will just take a week.

* * *

Well another chapter finished, I'm sorry that this is another cliffhanger. It has taken me a while to get back into writing because of the hectic schedule of the past month. I just want to thank everyone who has read the story even when it has taken me a while to write again.. I love you guys! 


	22. A New Scar

Chapter 22: A New Scar

_Well, I'm sorry for those who wanted this story to be clean... I added pervy Snape into the mix... Nothing to bad really just a little weird maybe for some people. I hope this doesn't discourage people from reading the further chapters. Well anyway there are a lot of new surprises I have been planning for this story, but I have soooooo much homework its not even funny. I apologize for the length of time it took for me to get recent chapters up. Harry as you know him for famously is going to try to be the hero, but of course you will have to see if what he plans works the way he thinks it will._

The week had finally come. Harry was nervous and pacing. Lily was asleep. He just kept watching her wondering what kind of signs he should be looking for. Lily awoke to Harry craning over her. She screamed and grabbed her chest.

"You scared me to death what were you doing craning over me like that!" Lily said while slightly laughing.

"I just can't stop watching you Lily. I am so worried," Harry said.

"You shouldn't be. Go to sleep Harry. If something happens I will wake you up. I will be the first to know anyway since it is MY body," Lily said while laughing a little harder.

"How can you make a joke about it," Harry said.

"It gets me to sleep at night, and you should to," Lily said.

"I have been waiting all day for this sign. What if it never comes?" Harry asked.

"Well, then you know what we have to do. You should remember that. It was our wedding night," Lily said.

Harry couldn't help it he started laughing too. Laughing together they both went to sleep. It was about 11:40 p.m. when Lily woke up screaming in pain. Harry awoke immediately.

"What's going on Lily!" Harry said screaming with worry.

"Its burning, my side is on fire!" she said screaming in pain.

Harry took her shirt off and saw a scar burning itself into her flesh. He saw a sign of evil shining, but then was replaced by a scar similar to the one on his forehead.

"The pain stopped, what happened Harry," she asked.

"You have a scar. It looks like the one on my forehead I think the horcrux is gone," Harry said.

"That means that I am pregnant for sure then," Lily said.

"I guess so," Harry said.

"Well I'm going back to sleep then goodnight Harry," Lily said.

"Goodnight Lily," Harry said.

Lily fell asleep, but Harry couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. He had seen the pain on Lily's face. "I caused that pain," Harry thought. "Now she will be in pain for nine months. I have no idea what to do. What's going to happen when the baby is born? I have no idea how to be a father." He held Lily's sleeping body close to him. He rubbed her stomach a little. "There is going to be a baby in there," he thought. "Its going to be my baby, our baby." Harry finally fell asleep wrapped completely around his pregnant wife.

_Meanwhile_

Severus Snape was searching Lily's house for anything that might give an idea of where they had gone. He founds a very revealing piece of lingerie. "He had sex with her," Snape thought to himself. "Well, Voldemort will be glad to hear that," he thought to himself, "This means that they are already very close in intimacy,"

Snape searched around some more. He found an instant message on the computer. "What is this he thought, he thought. He read it and saw what Harry had typed to Hagrid. "They went to London aiport over a week ago," Snape thought. "What could they want to do in London. Well, this is already a lot of information I should meet up with The Dark Lord again." Snape picked up the lingerie and smelled it. It smelled wonderful. It was black, lacy, and you could see through it. "I wonder what she looked like it in this," Snape thought to himself. He could feel himself getting turned on. "Maybe I can convince The Dark Lord keeping this girl as my plaything." Snape thought. Snape disaparated with the lingerie in his hand

_In Voldemort's secret building_

"This better be good news Severus," Voldemort said.

"This is what I found in her bedroom," Severus said holding up the lingerie.

"Well, that is good news then. This means Harry Potter has strong feelings for this girl," Voldemort said.

"I thought instead of killing the girl that maybe we could torture Potter by letting his worst enemy have his way with her while she is in the lingerie that he saw the first time they had sex," Snape said.

"I will not have sex with this little girl," Voldemort said.

"Actually Dark Lord, I was talking about me," Snape said.

"What, you want her?" Voldemort asked laughing. "Well, I guess you can have her, but don't get to attached to her because we are going to have to kill her eventually," Voldemort said.

"I understand Dark Lord," Snape said. In his mind Snape thought about all the possibilites. He tucked the black lingerie under his cloak and went disaparated back into Lily's house to find more evidence of were Potter might be or at least get a hold of more sexy personal items.

_Back at Hogwarts:_

Lily awoke to Harry's perfect green eyes. She smiled and brushed his hair out of his face. It was so messy, but she didn't care about that. This was her husband, the father of her baby, and she couldn't have loved him anymore at that moment. She snuggled in closer to him, but she felt him move away. "What's wrong with him she wondered.

Harry's Pov

I feel terrible about leaving Lily the way I did, but she doesn't understand. I look into her eyes and see pure innocence. Something bad is going to happen to her if we stay together, and I couldn't bear for that to happen. If we stay farther apart and just let this baby be born maybe I can keep her safe. I don't want her to die. Also I don't want her to get to close and then possibly lose me in the battle. Besides, its just the baby that has to defeat Voldemort, and I will let this baby live with its mother. I will do everything in my power to protect my wife and my baby even it means hurting them emotionally at the same time. Lily please be able to forgive me for what you are going to be put through.

* * *

Well another chapter done and all I have to say is that I hope you liked and please, please, please REVIEW!


	23. Burden in Your Hand

Chapter 23: Burden in Your Hand

_This chapter is a little short, but it leads into a flashback in the next chapter so it will all make sense. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It really has been a while._

Harry walked across the room to the kitchen. Lily got up from their bed to see what was wrong.

"Harry, what's wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"Lily, you wouldn't understand, so please don't try to," Harry said.

"Harry, don't ever tell me that I don't understand. We have been through so much and if we are going to be married you have to trust me," Lily said.

"Lily, it's too complicated," Harry said. Then Harry walked out the room completely leaving Lily with a bewildered expression on her face. She fell back on the bed wrought with sorrow. She cried, and cried.

Meanwhile Ron and Hermione were cuddling in their room. Hermione heard Harry and Lily's door slam. She went over to see what was the matter and saw Harry storming out.

"What in the world Harry some of us were asleep," Hermione said.

"Hermione, I just have to go somewhere ok, sorry I woke you up," Harry said coldly as he exited The Room of Requirement.

Hermione went into Harry's apartment and heard a muffled crying. She walked in farther and saw that the crying was coming from Lily.

"Did you and Harry get into a fight?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, maybe its because we got married before we really knew each other. Maybe Harry regrets it," Lily said.

"Lily, I don't know what to say. He really had a thing for a girl a while ago and it didn't go so well. Other than that he hasn't had a girlfriend or even a crush," Hermione said.

"Maybe he doesn't know what he wants," Lily said.

"Do guys ever know what they really want," Hermione said.

"I guess not," Lily said. "I haven't had much luck with guys either." Lily said.

"What do you mean," Hermione asked.

"I dated a guy friend once," Lily said. "We had a thing for a while, but I….."

"You what?" Hermione asked.

"I doesn't matter anyway, its over now," Lily said.

"Lily, you can trust me," Hermione said.

"No Hermione, I can't trust anyone I thought I could, but I just can't." Lily said.

"Lily…" Hermione started to say.

Lily got up and walked across the room. She went into a small bathroom in across from the kitchen. She grabbed a knife along the way. She went into the bathroom and rolled up her pant leg. She made an incision into her ankle. She watched the blood roll down to her foot and she sighed. She set the knife on the sink and began to wash the blood off the blade.

"Why can't I stop doing this?" Lily wondered. "This is why things got so hard for Kenny and I. This is why I can't go back. This is what I get for wanting more. It's almost too much to believe that Kenny and I were together a year ago. Does Harry know I wasn't a virgin on my wedding night. Damn the curse put on by Voldemort. Because of him I lost Kenny and Kat. I can no longer be content with losing. I have to fight back no matter what it takes. I have to avenge Kat's death.

Lily walked out of the bathroom. She put the knife back on the kitchen table and saw that Hermione had already left. Lily grabbed her laptop. She hadn't talked to Kenny since Kat had died. She could remember it just like it was yesterday……

* * *

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG TO FINALLY UPDATE! 


	24. Cries of the Past

Chapter 24: Cries of the Past

_This is Lily's recollection. You have to read Chapter 23 Burden in Your Hand before you can even begin to understand this. This chapter starts up exactly where the other one left off. This gives you an insight into the life of Lily._

Our band had just made it to battle of the bands. We sang the song I had written for Kenny and we won.

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before.

Little did I know that things were not going to be as simple and clean as I had expected. Kenny and I had been dating for about 7 months. It was one month until my 16th birthday. I could feel the April air surrounding me as we made our way back to Kenny's house. The band had a hard day so everyone celebrated. As the party ended everyone began to go home. . It began to storm. I stayed to help Kenny clean up. I was much too afraid to go home, and Kenny's truck wasn't reliable in storms so I stayed with him. Kenny was 17 as of the last week. I had promised him something that I had never been able to give him. A night he would never forget. His parents weren't home that night so I saw an opportunity. "Lets go in your room," I said.

As we walked in his bedroom he whispered in my ear, "Lily do you really think you are ready for this,"

"Yeah I think I am," I had said.

It started off with kissing and then groping. Slowly it edged into sex. We both lost our virginity that night. The scariest thing was to see the large hole in the condom he had used. I stared in shock not wanting to believe what I had seen. This can't be happening I said to myself. Kenny saw this too and his eyes became as large as dinner plates.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Kenny.

"I'm not sure," Kenny said.

After that night we didn't talk much anymore. A month later I began getting sick in the mornings. I knew what had happened. I was pregnant. I walked over to Kenny's house. He was playing the piano in his living room.

"Where have you been lately," Kenny said. "I was beginning to think that you hated me."

"Kenny, you know I could never hate you,"

"I got you a gift," Kenny said.

"What?" I asked.

"For your birthday," Kenny said.

I looked at where he was pointing. He had made me a laptop.

"Oh Kenny, its, its…." I said. "Thanks."

"Your welcome honey," he said as he gave me a hug.

"Kenny," I said. "I have something to tell you."

"What's that?" Kenny said.

"I'm pregnant." I said nervously.

"What?" Kenny exclaimed taken aback. "I can't believe this is happening.

"Kenny you are going to stay with me aren't you?" I asked.

"Of course I am, I just…. I need…. Some time…O Lily….I'm not ready to be a father." Kenny said.

"Kenny, I can't do this alone," I cried.

"Lily, I don't know what to do I'm scared he said. "I don't know what to say to my parents."

"At least you have parents," I said.

"Lily, I love you," Kenny said.

"I love you too Kenny," Lily said.

But Kenny's parents found out about our baby. I didn't see Kenny for a few months. I had already had an ultrasound by then. We were having a girl. There was something wrong with our baby. She was had something wrapped around her neck. The doctor told me it looked like a snake and it glowed bright red. The doctor said my baby was alive, but there was a good chance I would have a stillbirth. The doctor said he had never seen anything like that before. I knew what it was. It was the horcrux living inside of me. I didn't know what to do.

I talked to RAB almost daily about the possibility of saving my baby. He told me I could never have a baby. He told me about a prophecy; that I was supposed to marry a certain boy and that maybe I would be able to conceive with him. RAB said that this boy couldn't be Kenny. Kenny was a muggle as he put it, and I was a half witch. RAB had been the one that had known my parents and had known my whole life story. He showed me pictures of this person I was supposed to marry. He told me that he was talking to a man named Dumbledore about this boy. RAB told me I had to marry this boy and it was the only way that I could not be used against the world for evil.

It hurt me badly to tell Kenny that I was going to lose the baby. I told him that I could never see him again. Kenny cried as I gave him a last hug and a kiss. He knew this meant we were breaking up. The band also fell apart at this time. Without a guitarist, piano player, and singer the band couldn't go on. I hid my pregnancy from the world. No one but Kenny, his parents, RAB, and I knew about it.

I was rushed to the hospital by RAB after he came to visit telling me he had destroyed the horcruxes. I had my baby, as a stillbirth. She had a snake mark across her neck. I knew that my curse had killed her. I named her Kathleen Isabella Kacufrakus. I nicknamed her Kat for short. Kenny and I had a funeral for Kat. This was the last time we had seen each other. We wanted to stay as friends, but I knew that would be too painful for either of us.

So here I am today opening the laptop I received for my birthday a year before. I finally told Kenny how I felt and why I had to leave. I'm not sure if he will understand or even believe the story. I told him that I was married as well and told him I had conceived again. I told him how the curse was broken and that I had never stopped caring about him. I sent off the email and cried my tears of the past.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! The song in the beggining of this chapter does not belong to me it is the work of Utada Hikaru. The song is called Simple and Clean and it is the opening song to Kindgom Hearts. 


	25. Giving Up Hurts The Most

Chapter 25: Giving Up Hurts The Most

_I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I just got into a boarding school and I've had a lot of 4-H work to do. If you haven't noticed the last few chapters have been song titles of my favorite band Underoath. Their new album Define the Great Line comes out June 20th I can't wait!_

Hermione's POV 

I can hear rapid typing in the other room. Lily on her laptop I suspect. Ron seems more timid than usual. It seems like he is afraid to get near me. I am trying to talk to Ron about getting married, but he seems to dodge the question. Is this a strange thing between males? Harry won't get near Lily and now Ron won't get near me. I don't understand. Will I ever be able to understand that male gender? Oh it's so infuriating. I really want to talk to Lily some more, but her problems seem bigger than even mine. I don't know whom to turn to anymore. I see what Lily means about not being to trust anyone. But still, I have hope for the male gender. I guess I will just have to try my best to figure out what is so wrong with everyone lately.

Ron's POV

I can't believe I killed Wormtail. Worst of all, I killed him with an unforgivable curse. I am a criminal. My family is not safe. Well, not that Hermione and I are married. That still bothers me. I want to marry Hermione so badly and she has been hinting at it. I don't know how to tell her I broke the rules. She still doesn't know. She doesn't know that in order to save her I had to kill someone. Even though I hated him, I never wanted him to die. I just panicked. I wonder how long it will be before they come to get me. I can't bring Hermione and the baby into this. I just want so badly to protect them.

Normal POV- with some recollection

Hermione looked through her photographs. So many things had changed in the time she had been a child. Every memory in these photos had been bittersweet. She was the best at everything her muggle school, but she also wanted to have friends. Every picture reminded her of how lonely she had been. She cried herself to sleep some nights wondering why she couldn't have any friends. Her grandmother saw her crying one night and invited her over after school. Hermione agreed and instead of studying after school she began to sew with her grandmother. She learned many life lessons as well as life skills from her grandmother. One year before she was invited to Hogwarts her grandmother passed away. Hermione was crushed. She looked at all those photographs. She never had a smile on her face. It wasn't until after she began attending Hogwarts that a smile gradually found a way on her face on any of the photographs.

She couldn't help but smile remembering her years at Hogwarts. Being in this room was so depressing. The school would never be the same without Dumbledore. She would never graduate from this school with the highest honor. She would never even graduate! She wanted to get married after she started studying for the job of Hogwarts History Proffessor. Proffesor Binns had needed to rest in peace long ago so she would give him a chance. Nothing was working out the way she had wanted it to. How could Draco promise her peace and safety. It was just one night, but she was vulnerable.

**Hermione's Flashback**

It was just a day in the library. That was until I received a letter from a secret admirer. We wrote for about a month back and forth leaving the notes taped under the library table. Finally one day we decided to meet.

We met in the room of requirement. Draco smiled when he saw the shocked expression on my face. He sat down on the bed in the room and said to me, "Hermione you will finally know my feelings." I couldn't stop looking at him with amazement surely on my face. Draco came up to be and held my hands. He moved in closer to my face and kissed me square on the lips.

"Draco what are you doing," I remember myself saying.

"Hermione, I have lusted for you for to long," Draco said.

"What are you talking about," I said.

"You're the only girl I could never see myself with, but the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with,"

Shocked, I sat down with him on the bed. He began to kiss me again. But this time it was deeper. I had never been kissed like this before. I had a fling with Victor Krum, but it wasn't as intimate as this. Draco began to move his hands to my chest and started moaning. I had no idea what to do. I had never been put in this position before. If we had sex, this would be my first time.

"Draco this is going to fast," I said.

"Ok Hermione, I'll stop," Draco said.

This was the first time I had ever seen him being nice about something he wanted. I was awestruck to say the least.

"What's wrong Hermione you look sick," Draco said.

"Draco, being nice, caring about anyone but himself, what's going on?" I thought to myself.

"Hermione, I have changed," Draco said as if he had been reading my mind at that moment. "Just give me a chance."

So I gave him a chance. We dated in secret for a month. We understood that the world wasn't ready to see us together yet. One day Draco asked me something unbelievable. It was so unbelievable because I agreed to it.

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Yeah Draco," I said back.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked back.

"To be together intimately," he said.

I could feel my face going pale. I thought he cared about me why would he ask me such a thing.

"I was hoping you would go on the pill," he said.

"And why's that?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because it is supposed to feel better for you if we do start to have sex," he said.

Once again I was in shock. He had actually thought of me. He thought of how I felt and our safety.

"This is my first time Hermione so don't worry about STDs," Draco said.

I couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth next. "I will go on the pill Draco,"

We talked about it for weeks as I started the pill. Draco asked me privately to meet him in the room of requirement. I felt so safe with Draco he made me feel stable. He promised that this would bring us closer together and that we would be together forever and he would take care of me.

We were in the room of requirement together and he started to undress. I undressed as well and he threw me on the bed. He took away my innocence, but as we began to stop he laughed saying "Finally,"

Confused I stood up and asked him what he meant by that and he replied, "I didn't think it was possible but I finally got you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well Hermione, I lied to you. I could never live my life out with a Mudblood. I am not staying with you Hermione. But hey, I did what I set out to do. I finally got in your pants. It was fun, but now its over. Oh, but I did tell you the truth about one thing. That was my first time. I was saving myself for a challenge. I thought you would be more interesting, but you were a waste of my time," he said and then he left the room.

I started crying I felt so taken advantage of. I left the room and went into the common room. I didn't know that Ron was in there as he tried to comfort me. We took a secret passageway to the Hog's Head and we drank and talked. I never told him what was really wrong I just told him that it was a family problem. Before I knew it we were both drunk. We staggered back to Hogwarts, but we didn't make it to our common room. We went into the Room of Requirement and we had sex. I woke up the next morning naked next to Ron and I knew what had happened, but surprisingly it felt good to be next to Ron. I snuggled closer and he opened his eyes and smiled. He knew what had happened to as I explained that I was on the pill to "regulate my period". He believed me and said that he had wanted to date me for a while, but was too afraid to tell me. From that day on Ron and I had been a couple, but we decided to keep it away from Harry. We knew he had enough on his plate without having us to deal with as well.

End Flashback

Hermione realized that she had to tell someone her story. She decided to tell Lily anyway. Maybe Hermione's story would give Lily a chance to spill her story as well. Hermione didn't think this would be a good moment the rapid typing had stopped, but she wasn't sure if Lily was in any mood talk. Hermione decided to wait and write her feelings out.

* * *

THANXMYSTERIOUSMYSTICFOR YOUR REVIEW! I HOPE EVERYONE KEEPS READING PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	26. Title was too long to fit lol

**Chapter 26 : Its Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door**

_I haven't had much time to write since I went to boarding school, but I got really inspired so i decided to write. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I will hopefull be update again soon and keep adding since I am inspired. Well I have to run to class. I will update soon. Oh yeah, before i forget I have no idea how Lily got internet access to instant message or send email you'll just have ot use your imagination to figure that one (winks)_**  
**

Lily was working on her computer and got an instant message. Intrigued she clicked to see who it was. It was Kenny.

kennysusername: Lily?

lilyaquamarine: Kenny?

kennysusername: No this is his sister.

Lilyaquamarine: Beth?

Kennysusername: I was reading my brother his email.

Lilyaquamarine: Why were you reading it to him.

Kennysusername: Kenny got into an accident yesterday.

Lilyaquamarine: What?!?!?!?!

Kennysusername: It's a serious thing Lily. When he got your email he begged for me to find out when you can get here. He said he had somethings he needed to tell you before he died.

Lilyaquamarine: He's dieing!?!?!?!

Kennysusername: yeah, he's not going to make it………….

Lilyaquamarine: Which hospital is he at.

Kennysusername: Washington Memorial Hospital

Lilyaquamarine: I'll be there as soon as possible tell him to hold on as long as possible.

Lilyaquamarine logged off

Lily didn't know what to think. Kenny hadn't talked to her in so long it seemed it was too much of a coincidence that he would have gotten into a car accident as soon as she got married and left. She trusted Beth though so she packed up some things and ran as far as she could before she realized she couldn't get there without help. She went to find Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in her room. Lily didn't see any sign of Ron. "Good," she thought. "I don't' want to talk to him about this."

"Hermione," Lily said, "I need your help."

"What's wrong Lily?" Hermione asked.

"I need to go back I have some unfinished business to attend do you think you could use some of your magic to help me or something like that,"

"Lily, magic doesn't work that way, but there is a fireplace nearby I will give you some of the floo powder I have been stashing."

"Thank you Hermione!" Lily almost cried.

Hermione took her into Dumbledore's office. Hermione knew it was wrong to use Dumbledore's fireplace, but Lily looked so desperate. Lily looked like one who wouldn't ask a favor of anyone unless she really needed it. She told Lily that she could travel through the fireplace to anywhere she needed to go.

"How do I get back," Lily asked.

"You go into a fireplace and you throw in the powder then while walking through you say the name of the fireplace to wish to go to. This place you are now is Dumbledore's office." Hermione said.

Lily threw the floo powder into the fire and yelled "462 Rosemary Avenue Springview, Indiana United States!" Quickly Lily disappeared into the flames.

"Good Luck Lily," Hermione said.

* * *

BTW Emily guess what only 1 more week!!!!!!! Thanx for commenting and Amanda too much love ot my second floor buddy!!! 


	27. Lips of an Angel

**Chapter 27: Lips of an Angel**

_I don't really have too many things to add at the top of this one. I hope you enjoy it. This was probably one of the most difficult chapters for me to write. Oh, i didn't use an Underoath title for this chapter.  
_

Lily felt like her body was being tumbled and tossed. "This can't be good for the baby," she thought. Finally she crashed into her house through her chimney. She was glad she remembered her car keys because it didn't look like she would have had enough powder after that. She felt bad for using Hermione's stash because it didn't look that big to begin with.

Lily looked in her driveway and saw her blue neon there just where her uncle promised it would be. She was glad she needed that, Washington Memorial hospital was at least a 20 minute drive, and one of the only hospitals in the area. She jumped in her car put the key in started it up and drove towards the hospital.

She tried her best not the break the speed limit as she sped to the hospital. She went through the doors and realized how stupid this was. They weren't going to let her see him she wasn't even family. She decided since she drove there she might as well try. She walked up to the lady at the desk and asked to see Kenny Engel. The nurse asked a very strange question after she said that, "Are you Lily Kacufrakus?"

Lily's POV

I didn't feel like telling her I had been married recently and changed my name so I just agreed and the woman said "Room 214"

I walk down the cold aneseptic hallways and thought, "What a horrible thing it must be to die here." Sighing I continue down the hallway. I reach room 214 and knock on the door. The nurse inside says to come in. Her face lights up when she sees me and asks if I am the Lily he talks about so much. I blush and she lets me in. She says he doesn't have much time left. I walk in the room and see the pale face of my love his greenish blue eyes staring up at me. He asked me to come close.

"I got your email," he said.

"Oh, really?" I asked inquisitively.

"Yeah, so your married now?"

"Yeah," I said silently.

"And pregnant too" he asked.

"Yes," I said with a hint of shame in my voice. "I can explain…" I started but he cut me off.

"I already know Lily, RAB told me everything. He didn't want me to tell you that I knew. He told me about the arranged marriage and that our baby wasn't going to live and that it wasn't mine or your fault it just couldn't be because you were cursed as a baby. He told me that you were a witch as well. That I couldn't believe, but then he came to visit me just appeared out of thin air and asked if I believed after that. I couldn't believe what was happening but I knew that it couldn't be so I let you go. I'm happy to hear that you are married Lily it will be better for you."

"What about you?" Lily asked. "What about what's best for you"

"I really don't have much of a choice life decided for me," he said.

I couldn't take it I just cried. He held my head and said "I love you Lily I always have. I'm so glad you came today I didn't want to die without you knowing how much I love you," With this being said he took my arms and placed them around me and he said "Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on,"

"Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before," I finished what he was singing.

"You still remember?" he asked.

"Every single word," I said still crying.

"Will you hold me Lily, until I die. I don't want to die in this hospital alone I want it to be in the arms of my love," he said.

"I can't be your love, I belong to another," I said pulling away.

He pulled me back and laughed. "Lily, love isn't something that you have to take away from one to give to another. Love is never-ending there is no set amount, and you don't belong to anyone Lily you are your own person, a beautiful person. Don't let anyone every try to tell you differently." I burst into tears and he held me close. "Don't cry because it over smile because it happened," he said. I continued crying and he said, "Ok Lily, its ok just, go ahead and cry I'll be here. I'll hold you. You don't' have to be alone anymore," Kenny said.

"Your dying Kenny," I said.

"I know," Kenny said. "Lily I'm going to be with Kat. I'll finally be with our daughter. I love you Lily. I will always watch over you. I will keep your babies safe I'll be your guardian angel. There is only one thing I want before I die and you may think its cheesy, but…" He tilted my chin up and looked into my teary brown eyes. He then leaned in and kissed me. "You lips are still sweet just like I remember them," he said.

"Please don't die Kenny, there is so much you needed to do in this world," I said. "You needed to start a family, and…" I began but he interrupted.

"I have a family, I have you and Kat," he said. "You two were the only family I wanted or needed and I will meet our daughter in heaven so she can meet her dad and maybe in about 80 years she can meet her mom too. I'll tell her about you. Your soft eyes which I'm sure she'll have. I hope she looks just like you." Kenny said.

"Don't leave me Kenny," I cried out.

"I'm not leaving I'm just departing until we can meet again." Kenny said.

"Kenny," I said softly while I held him close. He pulled me close for one last kiss and I could hear him softly saying "it's really good to hear your voice saying my name

it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words it makes me weak, and i never wanna say goodbye."

I cried and held him and soflty I heard myself saying, "I love you Kenny"

He said back, "I love you Lily my sweet angel, I'll watch over you and protect you always."

And then he close his eyes kissed me one last time. He laid down his head and didn't open his eyes again. His breathing slowed and his heart monitor flat lined. I felt him take his last breath, and I knew he was really gone. My first true love had died in my arms.

* * *

Thank you soo much Amanda for reviewing. Second Floor does rock the world. Oh and a few things, number one I'm crying so hard becuase i just finished this chapter and it was very hard to write. Number 2 Kenny's last name Engel is angel in German. Hopefully I will update some more soon and not get writer's block. 


	28. Katnip

**Chapter 28: Katnip**

_Once again sorry about not writing, but I think I finally came up with an alright ending. This is just sort of a filler chapter unfortunately, but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better._

Harry had looked everywhere and couldn't find her. "Where are you Lily?" he wondered. He realized he had been a jerk, but just to get up and leave. Its true they hadn't known each other very long. He sighed and thought about the baby. What would the baby look like? What would the baby sound like? When was the next time he could see Lily so they could make up.

Lily drove back to her home completely devastated. She wasn't sure if she could go to his funeral or not because of her commitment with the baby and all. She knew the baby couldn't be more than a few cells big implantation had just occurred the day before. She wondered what the baby would look like or what kind of person the baby would be. She smiled thinking about a baby who would grow up to have messy black hair and brown eyes. She realized it wasn't Kenny that she loved anymore and that things between them had been lovely and they had been great, but he had wanted her to move on with her life. She left an email for Beth saying that she was sorry, but couldn't make it to the funeral, but that she did manage to see him one last time before he passed. This was all she could type without crying again. She went to go see how much floo powder she had. She tried for Hogwarts and missed a bit.

When she got up she was in a very nice looking cabin. She felt like she had been thrown about for hours. She looked up and saw a rather large black dog staring back at her. She knew she was definitely not at Hogwarts. She stood up and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at her. It was Harry, but she didn't even know where she was, let alone how Harry had found her.

"Where am I?" Lily managed to get out through the shock.

"Hagrid's cabin," Harry said blankly. "He told me you just came out of nowhere. Lily what the fuck where you thinking! Using floo powder you barely know what the stuff is. I had to finally ask Hermione if she knew where you were and she said you had some unfinished business. Couldn't it wait Lily? We aren't safe and you risked us for some unfinished business!" Harry yelled not meaning to be so furious.

Lily couldn't take it she just crumpled. She did not fall to the floor however she was caught in the arms of her husband. She cried as one shoulder of his shirt was soaked and he pulled her to the other side running his fingers through her hair. She got up from his shoulder eyes still full of tears and he finally decided to say something, "Why did you leave Lily? I know I'm not the nicest person, but why did you leave me? I was just trying to protect you I didn't want to hurt you." Harry said sort of frantically.\

"Harry, it's a really long story, but it ends in someone I used to know very well dying and I saw him in his last moments." Lily said

Harry knew how that felt. He remembered fourth year and Cedric Diggory. He just wrapped his arm around her and walked her back to the castle. When they got inside she realized it was almost nightfall and none of them had eaten anything yet. She cooked a big meal that night and even made a new dish made with chicken, cream of broccoli soup, cheese of several different types, with a few other ingredients, for show she sprinkled parsley on the top and noticed that it looked like catnip. She named it Katnip Chicken in memory of Kat. As everyone crowded into Lily and Harry's apartment she could almost feel a light shining on her. "He must be watching over me right now," She thought.

Lily cleaned up the dishes and everyone got ready to go back to their own apartments. After a while of cuddling Harry fell asleep and Lily laid him down in bed. She kneeled by the side of the bed and prayed that God watched over her baby and that Kat and Kenny would finally be together.


	29. Mortality

**Chapter 29:Mortality**

_Things are moving a bit faster now. This has a scene change we are back to Voldemort and Snape. This is a very short chapter unfortunately I know I keep saying I'm going to get around to writing a good long one, but my brain is just fried. I need to keep going with the story until I have something interesting to write about though otherwise I'll get writer's block again. Hope you enjoy anyway, this isn't my favorite chapter._

"I have news my lord," Snape said coming to him from another room.

"It had better be good Severus," Voldemort said.

"Well some good and some bad," Snape said sounding a bit worried.

"Good first," Voldemort demanded.

"Floo powder has been accessed." Snape said.

"So what," Voldemort said "Floo powder can be accessed by any wizard or witch."

"It was used to travel from Dumbledore's office to somewhere out of the country and then back on Hogwarts grounds." Snape said.

"I thought the use of floo powder within the school was impossible?" Voldemort questioned.

"It was, but I guess without the power of Dumbledore to protect the school floo powder is able to be used now." I suppose apparation is still impossible though, that is protected by ancient magic. We have found your hiding spot Harry Potter." Voldemort said laughing menically to himself.

"Now for the bad news," Snape said sounding even more worried. "The last horcrux has been destroyed."

"I will be fighting Potter as a mortal," Voldemort said now sharing in the worry. "I will have to fight strong then and destroy Harry Potter. Get ready for the end of the war Snape. Voldemort walked out of the room and began to get ready for a meeting of the deatheaters.

Snape paced around the room. He really wanted this girl ever since he found that lingerie on the floor, but was it worth it now? She was pregnant with the child of the dark lord's enemy. He knew she would be taken away and killed. He wasn't even sure if he wanted something contaminated by the enemy. He would ask the Dark Lord if he could be in charge of killing her. He would have his fun and kill her off therefore quenching his thirst for the girl.

He gathered with the deatheaters to hear final instructions. He heard his name called and was quick to walk forward and hear his orders.

"Since you seem to fancy making Harry Potter's wife your plaything do it, but make sure you kill her afterwards, she is pregnant with his child and we don't need any offspring of Potter trying to kill me. This is where we end their line."

Snape tried to hide his glee as he joined the other deatheaters. They were all going to use floo powder to infiltrate the building and wipe out Harry Potter once and for all.


	30. Come Away With Me

**Chapter 30: Come Away With Me**

_Decided to make a kind of fluffy chapter after hearing this song on my itunes and remembering it being played at prom. This too is short, but very cutesy._

Harry woke up at around midnight with his wife still awake cleaning. He wrapped his arms around her and whispered to her, "Come away with me in the night," She giggled and they walked out of the room onto the grounds.

Sitting by the lake at midnight was always something Harry had wanted to do. He hadn't even though to bring something warm to wrap up in, but Lily was pretty warm so they just cuddled. She smiled at him and thanked him saying she needed to get out of that stuffy room.

Harry felt on top of the world at that moment. He had completely forgotten about that incident with the floo powder. He was just happy that for just one night he wasn't worried about anything. The only thing that mattered was the present there were no thoughts of what may happen tomorrow. He was completely relaxed and not thinking about the world for once, but thinking about his life and what was going on for now. All he knew for sure was that he was married at the age of seventeen expecting a child and doing something he wanted to since first year. He was breaking the rules by being out at night especially on the grounds but it was worth it. The best part is he didn't have to worry about being caught. He did this for himself and was enjoying every moment of it.

Lily snuggled in closer. It was getting a bit chilly. She had this strange feeling about this night. Then she had a crazy idea. She moved from her comfortable spot in Harry's arms and decided that tonight she was feeling like doing something off the wall. She began to take off her shirt and skirt and then slip off undergarments next. Harry was intrigued by this. He watched her walk over to the lake and then slip into the cold waters. He heard a bit of a yelp because she didn't realize the water would be THAT cold. Shivering she yelled for Harry to join her.

"Are you kidding the water is FREEZING!" Harry laughed. Not to mention he was enjoying his view from here.

"Fine you asked for it," Lily said. Harry had no idea what she meant by that but he was soon to find out. She was coming out of the water. "O shit," Harry thought. "She is going to try to throw me in that cold water."

Lily approached him and he started running like hell. She eventually caught up to him and started undressing him as well. Then she pushed her freezing cold dripping wet body up against his nice warm body and he yelped as well.

"No fair," Harry said laughing and shivering at the same time.

"Come on you know you want to join me," Lily said.

"Never!" Harry said laughing and running again, but Lily caught up even sooner this time tackling him into the grass.

Harry was laughing so hard that he could barely choke out the words, "Alright…yo-u you win."

Laughing they both slipped into the water. This was not the good clean fun they were expecting, but it was surely still fun.

"I love you Lily," Harry said.

"I love you too Harry," Lily said back as they were getting dressed.

They thought it was about 2 A.M. so they better get inside and get some sleep.


	31. A Thousand Broken Hearts

**Chapter 31: A Thousand Broken Hearts**

_I have over 20,000 words typed! The story is just about over honestly there is much left until the end which I typed up before these last few chapters. I hope you enjoy. I may be writing a sequel, but I'm not entirely sure._

Harry and Lily had only made it to their room before they heard a crash come from Dumbledore's office. "What was that Harry?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Harry said. "But I'm going to wake Hermione and Ron." Harry and Lily ran over to Hermione and Ron's apartment banging on the door like crazy.

Ron opened the door looking really groggy and saying, "Harry its 2:30 what do you want?"

"I think tonight's the night Ron" Harry said, "I think tonight is the night."

Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Lily ran down the corridor trying to get out of the castle and onto the grounds, which they thought might be a safer place to be than the castle. Hedwig was sent to the order to warn the Order of the Phoenix that something might be going on at Hogwarts.

Meanwhile at the Order of the Phoenix

Tonks had just been peaking into the Department of Mysteries just trying to get things cleaned up. She had received a letter from Hermione about Harry getting married. She still couldn't believe he at the age of 17 had a wife. And supposedly they found one of the horcruxes and destroyed it too. This was good news for the Order even though it was Harry who ultimately had to destroy Voldemort the Order still needed to fight the deatheaters to keep Harry alive to kill Voldemort. As she was cleaning she noticed a very familiar name. "Lily Kacufrakus," she thought. "Where have I heard that name before?" She realized that it sounded way to familiar. "Isn't that the name of Harry's wife," she thought to herself? Checking to make sure no one had followed her in, she looked into this prophecy. She read the prophecy and knew she needed to find out where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Lily where staying before it was too late. She also remembered getting a letter from Hagrid telling her that they were staying at Hogwarts. She got on her broom at hoping that she would make it in time because something in her stomach told her tonight was going to change a lot of things. She got on her broom and rode as quickly as possible towards Hogwarts, prophecy in hand.

Now back to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lily who are now on Hogwarts grounds

They had made it to the grounds and something was definitely up in Dumbledore's office. No one wanted to go in and find out what was going on for several reasons. If Harry left that would mean leaving Ron and Hermione to fend for themselves and Lily defenseless. So they just waited signaling like crazy to someone hopefully the order to see. They knew tonight was the night. Voldemort had found them and it was time to fight.

Voldemort's POV

This is it Harry Potter. You escaped from me 16 years ago, but now I will make sure the whole world knows that I finally killed you. Boy who lived you will be no longer; I hope you enjoyed your last night because this is the end.

Voldemort walked down the stairs as crazy thoughts went through his mind. I will be king. He kept thinking. I will be king. He walked down the stairs with his army of deatheaters and wondered where Harry Potter might be hiding. He thought he might actually catch Harry sleeping, which would be a waste he wanted a bit of a challenge from a boy who had out lucked him for 16 years. He then heard spells being cast outside. They are on the grounds perfect. He walked out and saw the shocked faces of four teenagers.

End POV

Harry, Lily, Ron and Hermione all gasped. This was Voldemort, and there was no help anymore. They all doubted that he would wait until they got backup from the Order and that they were basically going into a suicide mission. Each of them would fight by Harry's side until the end, but what were they going to do with Lily. She had no wand, and she wasn't really a witch. They told her to run towards Hagrid's cabin and to not look back. She said she wanted to stay, but they wouldn't allow that.

She ran toward Hagrid's cabin, but she did look back and saw the man who had killed her parents. She felt her heart fill up with pure hatred, but she couldn't help but she the look of desperation in his eyes. She not only felt hatred, but she felt pity. This was so confusing she was supposed to hate the person who crushed her life, but she found herself feeling worse and worse about the situation. She never made it to Hagrid's cabin. A greasy looking man stopped her with very pale skin licking his lips. She tried to ignore him but he grabbed her by the arm.

"Finally, I get my prize," the man said licking his lips again.

"What!" Lily shouted.

"I'm ready to have myself a little piece of that," he said grabbing her ass. "I'm Severus Snape and I'm the last lover you will ever have so hope you like your last few moments of life,"

"Well Severus, if you are going to take me you need to realize one thing," Lily said innocently.

"What's that my dear," Snape said seductively.

"I don't play fair!" she said stomping on his foot when he let his guard down and then kicking him as hard as possible in the crotch. She saw him reaching for his wand in his pocket and she kicked him again in the crotch. She reached for the wand and started saying every hex she had ever known. She had actually known quite a few. What Harry and the others hadn't known was that Lily's neighbor was a pretty smart witch though she was about as old as Dumbledore. She had taught Lily everything that she knew so Lily was actually up to speed with most of the Hogwarts staff. She didn't want to kill this man but she did hog tie him and use his own wand to cast a levitating spell as he followed right behind her levitating.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were amazed to see Lily making her way to the battlefield. Voldemort had just finished casting the dark mark. Even Voldemort was impressed with this girl and soon enough they were all surrounded by deatheaters. Harry, Ron, and were all fighting deatheaters but Lily noticed a clear space between all the fighting deatheaters and Voldemort and she felt that overwhelming pity for him again because she could still see a bit of pain behind his snake slit eyes. She knew that she would probably die, but then again she was probably going to die anyway. She felt her legs pulling her and she started walking towards the man who had broken a thousand hearts.


	32. Carried on a Thousand Broken Wings

**Chapter 32: Carried by a Thousand Broken Wings**

_This is technically the last chapter in this fanfic. There may be an epilogue or a sequel. I'm not sure which to make. This is the last actual chapter of this story though after this I just need to figure out how to tie off the lose ends. Thanks to all those that stuck to this story even though it takes me forever to update. _

Lily approached Voldemort slowly not moving her head. The deatheaters were too preoccupied with the battle to notice their master being approached. She didn't have a wand in her hand, she just walked straight ahead as if in a trance. She finally made it to Voldemort, and he was so surprised that he was caught without his wand. There was something different about this one he realized. He would take pleasure in finally killing the girl who figured out how to destroy not one , but two of his precious horcruxes.

"How dare you approach me!" Voldemort screamed at her.

"Go ahead and kill me Voldemort the only reason I lived in the first place was for this moment, but I have one last thing to say to you," Lily said her emotions unchanging.

"How dare you ask a favor from me you worthless girl," Voldemort screamed at her again. The deatheaters were approaching, but Voldemort said to them, "She is mine I will take pleasure in letting Harry Potter see his wife suffer."

"Lily why did you have to do this? Why did you have to sacrifice yourself, what are you proving?" Harry thought to himself, but he knew it was too late for her. He looked over at Ron and he too had moist eyes knowing that this was the end for Lily.

"I can't hold a grudge against you forever Voldemort," Lily said. "You did awful things, but I just can't hold it against you anymore, I forgive you Tom Marvolo Riddle for killing my parents. I've only had 17 years on this planet and I have spent them well and I'm ready to join my parents."

Voldemort was shocked. In his entire life he had never been forgiven for anything. He was always a cruel heartless man who was hunted down. He wasn't sure what to do now, but he realized it must have been a trick to buy time so he shielded himself and the girl in a veil of darkness leaving them completely unseen in a cloud and completely untouched by the outside world.

"You don't even get to see your friends now when you die. I suppose I saved them from seeing me killing you though carrying out your lifeless body might just be enough to drive Potter out of his mind," Voldemort drew his wand, but she noticed that he couldn't meet her eye.

"You coward, can't you even look into your victim's eye, can't you even seen the human life you are taking away with the wave of your wand?" Lily asked her heart shifting from pity to hatred again. He raised his wand. "Coward!" she cried out. "He angrily met her gaze and felt himself sucked into the big brown eyes. He flew past her memories, times of extreme angst and times of joy. Her entire 17 years flew past his eyes but he could feel his own memories. "She's looking into my memories!" He thought, "She tricked me!" He felt anguish that compared to all these memories of hers he didn't have any such as this. He had none of great friends, none of losing family he cared for, and certinally none for some of the other things he saw. He couldn't stand it anymore he could feel his face crumpling. Immediately he saw her eyes once full of hurt and hatred now soften and he felt a pair of arms around his now twitching body. He felt her hands rubbing his back and his face gently placed in her shoulder as he felt hot tears from his own eyes. What had this girl done to him. He had killed her parents and she was giving him her own body as comfort for his pains when she could be cursing him in his weakness.

He could feel the veil slipping, but it was replaced by a white light and he could feel her tears as well and her soft voice whispering to him that she was sorry and that she never knew. These were characteristics Voldemort always imagined his mother having as he looked at her face again and it had very soft motherly features and brown eyes full of concern, worry, but something else too.. He realized this must be what love feels like. He realized he would have to die, but he never wanted to let go of this girl. He loved her, but not as a lover, he loved her like a mother. He wanted to be born again and maybe feel these arms again but holding him as her child. He knew what he was going to do.

The light's veil was starting to fall apart. He was wondering how he could put a bit of his soul into this woman. He remembered that she was pregnant. He felt her lower abdomen and he could feel a little bit of light it almost burned his skin. He knew this must be the child of Harry Potter. When he looked at his hand however there were two burns. "Twins," he thought to himself

"I wish you well with your new children," Voldemort finally heard himself saying.

Lily's face almost looked shocked, he was congratulating her on destroying his horcrux? Then she realized what he said and she replied with, "Children?"

"Your having twins," Voldemort said. He showed her his hand. There were two burns present. Then Voldemort continued.

"I want to be born again Lily maybe if I had a better beginning and parents things would have been different." Voldemort said, "Lily I know you don't know owe me anything but I need your consent. I want to put a little piece of my soul into your baby. Rest assured your baby will still be Harry's, but I just want a little piece of me to try to make a difference in the world. I wanted to be in the history books and be remembered so badly, but I want people to want to study about me I'm sick of being hunted. Lily, please if you don't consent I can't even touch your lower abdomen without being burned, I am only asking for one child the other will be yours and Harry's completely."

Lily led his hand down to her lower abdomen. "Go ahead," she said

She felt a pinch and a tingling in her lower abdomen. Your baby hadn't yet had a spirit so I gave it mine. Your barely pregnant no more than implantation." Voldemort said. "I'm going to give up this body. Lily, for your sacrifice of one of your children no one else will have to die in this war. Thank you Lily."

The light veil was broken and Voldemort began to speak holding Lily. "Oh god," Harry thought. "What is he going to do to Lily." Voldemort began to speak, "DEATHEATERS! I am no longer your master you are from now until further notice bound to this woman in servitude. The deatheaters all yelped as their marks were burned off all at once by a last spell and replaced with a scar similar to Lily and Harry's except on their ankles instead of their foreheads. Voldemort then used an imperious curse on Harry pulling him towards him and then letting him free from the mind control. "Kill me Potter," Voldemort said. "It's the prophecy isn't it?" "KILL ME!" Voldemort shouted again.

Harry didn't' waste another moment he used the killing curse and Voldemort was gone. Not soon after Tonks flew in with the prophecy pertaining to Lily. "Harry, there was another prophesy it was made about Lily, I have no idea what it means. Oh, the times I wish Albus were still around." Tonks said sighing and handing the orb to Harry. "Here, maybe you can decipher it," Tonks said.

The prophesy was:

_Not destroyed, but purified. The boy who lived shall triumph, but only by the aid of purity and rebirth of darkness as light. The greatest wizard who ever lived is not who you think it is, but is one not born yet._

"What does that mean," Harry said.

At this point he realized all the Deatheaters crowding around Lily, but not to attack her to almost worship her ask her what they were to do now. They called her Light Mother.

Harry finally ran over to see how things were going with his wife. "Lily, what happened in that veil. Did he do anything to you?" Harry asked frantically

"No," Lily said, "But I have some news for you," Lily said.

"So do I," Harry said.

"You go ahead and go first," Lily said, "I insist."

Harry read her the prophecy. "Werid huh?"

"Not really," Lily said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked all the people now had their eyes and ears on Lily and Harry.

"Well Harry Voldemort, he, and I, and we, and" Lily began.

"Lily please I can't understand you," Harry said.

"The baby," Lily started to say.

"Lily!" Harry said even more frantically. "Did he hurt the baby?"

"No, its just not our baby anymore, well it is still our flesh and blood, but its soul-" Lily began to say again but was cut off by Harry.

"Lily I'm so confused what do you mean?" Harry said.

"Voldemort put his soul into our baby, our baby didn't have a soul yet so he added. He said something about wanting to be raised right and how no one else would have to die if I let him try to start over and use his power for better things." Lily said.

"The prophecy makes sense then." Harry said. "But you and the baby are alright even after all of that?" Harry asked again in disbelieft.

"Yes everything is perfectly fine." Lily said.

Tonk's who had no idea Harry was going to be a father ran up and hugged him. Congratulations Harry and then told him if he ever scared her like that again she would make sure that he wouldn't be siring any more children.

"Oh," Lily said again. "Harry there was something else I had to tell you,"

"What is it Lily?" Harry asked.

"We're having twins!" Lily said.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were in shock, Tonks just smiled, The deatheaters cheered because they had no idea what to do otherwise, and Snape just looked slightly annoyed. Hagrid who made his way out of the cabin came up and gave both of them a huge hug.

Harry asked Hagrid, "Will Hogwarts reopen?"

Hagrid replied, "Well its today is August 28 and they were planning on reopening it anyway, but now that the dark lord is forever gone Hogwarts will be reopening!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked very please and Lily looked as if she had no idea what to do. "What do I do?" Lily asked.

Hagrid said to her, "I saw your magic against that slimeball Snape in front of my cabin, I think you could easily pass your N.E.W.T.S and just graduate early.

"I suppose I will have to give it a try," Lily said.

As everyone left Lily looked up at the sky and down to the lifeless body of Voldemort. "A thousand broken hearts" she said looking at the body again and then she looked in the sky and looked like angels, "Carried by a thousand broken wings," Then she noticed she was falling behind the others and shouted, "Wait up."


	33. Epilouge: Three Sets of Twins

**Epilouge: Three Sets of Twins**

_There probably won't be a sequel so I hope this fills in everything I forgot to mention in the story. All the parts that are italicized are things that are going to happen in the future, but not in the seventh year in which I'm portraying._

Hogwarts opened and just as Lily said she would she took her N.E.W.T.S. with permission from Headmistress McGonagall. She passed very amazingly and her score tied with Percy Weasley thanks to the lessons from her neighbor who lived long enough to hear about her about her wonderful score. She passed peacefully at the age of 89. Lily sold her home soon after Ron's mother said she needed help at home and Lily volunteered since there was no reason for her to stay at Hogwarts.

At Hogwarts Harry, Ron, and Hermione had a pretty boring year. Hermione was getting bigger and by Christmas Hermione and Lily were 4 months pregnant and growing at about the same rate that made them wonder about Hermione. Would both couples have twins.

Hermione's worries about the babies being Draco's went away after the war he was killed in battle by Ron Weasley before Harry killed Voldemort. Hermione decided no matter she and Ron would love the child no matter whose it was. _This inspired them to later in life adopt two children from the same orphanage that Tom Riddle was put into._

Christmastime was lovely. Harry had missed Lily very much and they caught up on lost time. Ron and Hermione did not get their own because they didn't have that whole marriage thing that let them get away with that, but they snuck up to the attic a few times.

Percy spent that Christmas at the Burrow and was not happy to find that Harry's wife had tied his score having never set foot in Hogwarts nor finishing her seventh year. Percy challenged Lily at any moment he possibly could. Hermione had now surpassed Percy which made him even madder. Hermione was scheduled to take her N.E.W.T.S in early March so she could graduate and join Lily at the Burrow. Lily watched them all depart on the train back.

Crabbe and Goyle still went to school even though their parents were convicted and sent to Azkaban. Lily let all the deatheaters have weekends with their families if they did 12 hours of community service during the visit sometime. Since she was the new master they feared her and obeyed her, but admired her for gentle nature. Crabbe and Goyle soon became close friends to with Neville and sort of followed him around like a possey. Of course Neville let them hang around him, but never really cared for them. Neville sat with Harry, Hermione, and Ron on the ride back.

"So how are things going?" Harry asked Neville noticing Crabbe and Goyle behind him coming into the carriage as well and Harry smirked at them.

"My parents are starting to come to actually they remember things about me and my Gram approves of my relationship with Luna, so I'm thinking about taking her to meet my parents soon if they start to get better," Neville said with glee.

"That's great!," Harry said.

_Neville and Luna were married and lived in a house very near the Weasleys (Hermione and Ron) and they had 5 kids and a dog named Max._

Lily while staying at the Weasley's noticed a box of inventions that Mr. Weasley had invented and decided were duds. She looked at shiny little stones in a circle that looked as if they were meant to be placed under a window.

"What are these?" Lily asked.

"Back in the times when Voldemort (she still shivered at saying that name) was in power," Mrs. Weasley said. "There was a horrible winter and Arthur wanted to protect our house from Voldemort, but we dare not say that name in front of the children and frighten them, so we just said it was to keep the cold winds away. It's a very simple protection charm, but after Harry was thought to have destroyed Volemort 16 years ago we just never dug them out again." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can I have them?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione graduated March 19 and lived in the Burrow. She was also expecting twins and had a due date just a week before Lily was to deliver her twins.

With the money Lily got from selling her house she looked for a house. She decided she would use the money to fix the house that was previously owned by Harry's deceased godfather. She fell in love with house when he showed her that house at Christmas.

Harry and Ron took their N.E.W.T.S in early May. Both passed, with averages mostly. They were happy with that. Harry did quite well with defense against dark arts. He was offered the position of defense against dark arts, but was kinda leary about since every year something horrible happened to the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Harry and Ron graduated May 7. Three days later Hermione was in St. Mungo's giving birth to twins. One was a boy and one a girl. They named the boy Arthur Luke and the girl Bridget Rei. Ron was present at birth and the happy grandparents from both sides were present. Lily and Harry showed up later to wish her well and Harry and Lily were named the godparents. Ron proposed right there in the hospital room and Hermione said yes.

Lily had decided on a natural birth in the burrow. There was enough room for basically everyone who wanted to be present to be there. Mrs. Weasley asked to be the midwife a few months before and Lily agreed. On May 16th Lily went into labor. Harry just stood by like a smiling idiot not knowing what to do and rushing around in circles. Lily's usually gentle nature went away during childbirth. She kept yelling to Harry, "Why twins!" "Why don't you try birthing TWINS!" The babies were finally born and very heathly and their were two boys. "Which one is Tom?" Harry asked. Lily held the babies at the same time and noticed a certain aura about one. She lifted her right arm holding the baby with brown hair like hers, "This is him," she said. "Are you sure Harry?" asked. She looked into the baby's eyes and said, "Positive, but lets not name him Tom," she said. "Why?" Harry asked. "Because Tom wanted a new beginning and that starts with a new name. Let's see how about, Gabriel Kenneth Potter," "Any reason behind it Lily?" he asked. "Gabriel for the angel of death and Kenneth because he will be our baby's Gaurdian angel," Lily said. Harry picked up the messy black haired baby. "James Rubeus Potter," Harry said. Lily didn't question him she said, "Sounds perfect," They held their children and soon moved into that house of their dreams.

Hermione and Ron were married on July 23 and everyone was present. The best man was Harry and the maid of honor was Lily. The flower girl was Hermione and Ron's daughter carried by the maid of honor.

Sirius Black's home was fixed up and the house elf allowed to live in the house because he now obeyed Lily, but unfortunately only Lily. _Later on he would also obey Gabriel. _Lily added her own touches to the home and outside of the door she had a wooden plaque with the engravings on that wooden box of Harry's family that they had opened over a year ago. The words on this plaque said "To Keep the Cold Winds Away" and Mr. Weasley's invention was placed under the front window on the house. There was a bit of a feast for the house warming. Harry and Lily received several nice gifts. The Weasley twins sat down and played with their neice and nephew in the living room. Mrs. Weasley got a perfect idea for a picture. She had Fred and Geor each hold the one Ron and Hermione's twins and one of Lily and Harry's Twins. Mrs. Wealey got a picture of all three sets of twins on the floor of the new living room.

_Lily became a veternarian of magical creatures as well as well as muggle creatures. Harry worked decided against taking the job at Hogwarts only because he had a family to look out for. He took a job with Ron at the ministry and they kept the Department of Mysteries safe. Percy became Minister of Magic. Hermione decided to be the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. She came home every weekend to see her children and her husband._

_Gabriel was never pulled into the Dark Arts. Instead when he grew up he became the Headmaster of Hogwarts and surprisingly in his old age looked a lot like Albus Dumbledore. _

* * *

That's all folks! The story is now complete. Please Please Please Please Please REVIEW! It means a lot to hear what people think of the story. I want to thank all my readers and my friends Char and Em who pulled me out of my writer's block not to mention my fiance Kenny I love you sweetheart! 


End file.
